Entre pianos y pistolas
by NereaMugiwara
Summary: En un universo alternativo, tres hermanos conocen a tres chicas fantásticas. Aunque, cómo en todas las historias de amor, pasan cosas. ¿Tendrán suerte los chicos o la diosa de la fortuna se olvidará de ellos?. "Si no es mía, no será de nadie" "Le quiero. Y no puedo evitarlo." "El amor es un huracán que todo lo destruye." "¿Que porqué os voy a ayudar? Pues porque somos amigos."
1. Un mal comienzo

*Nota Autora: Este esmi primer Fic, de veras espero que os guste. Los personajes de One Piece no son de mi propiedad pero la historia sí es de mi invención. Intentaré publicar uno o dos capítulos por semana. Gracias por leer, espero reviews, negativos o positivos! *

- ... -

_En una cafetería de Whasington D.C..._

-No sabes lo que dices Nami.- Vivi no disimulaba su desacuerdo.  
-Digo lo que realmente pienso.-Ya cansada de discutir con Vivi, Nami no cedía en su empeño.  
-No puedes hablar en serio, ¿Vas a dejar de estudiar piano para empezar a tocar la guitarra?  
-Sólo tocaba el piano porque a Bellemere le gusta. Ya estudié lo suficiente cómo para contentarla y no pretendo hacerme profesional. Me gusta la guitarra. Me gusta el rock. ¿Crees de veras que lo apropiado para mí es el piano?  
-Vale vale. Yo daría lo que fuera por aprender a tocar el piano... sabes lo torpe que soy y Bon Clay no me tiene paciencia.. además el cello pesa tanto..  
En ese momento la conversación de las chicas cesó. En la cafetería entraban tres chicos, pero sólo pudieron ver al primero. Era alto y realmente atractivo. Tanto llamaron la atención de las chicas, que hasta que estos se sentaron,- justamente en la mesa de al lado-ellas no formularon palabra.

-... Y verás... ¿De qué hablabamos?  
-Mmm, creo que de chicos o de chocolates- dijo una distraída Nami mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.  
-Sí, sería eso..-Vivi trataba de no mirarles, pero era arduamente difícil ahora que los tenía tan cerca.

El chico más alto, el primero que habían visto, vestía unos vaqueros ceñidos, una sudadera negra -salpicada por llamas en la parte inferior- y calzaba unas Convers bajas, negras. Tenía unos ojos negros, almendrados. Tenía pecas en las mejillas y apariencia seria. Tenía el pelo negro, algo largo pero no demasiado y mojado, al parecer fuera seguía lloviendo.  
Junto a él se sentaba un chico rubio, bueno, no tan rubio, más bien cobrizo. Este vestía más formalmente; Calzaba unas deportivas negras, un pantalón beige, una camisa azul cielo y una americana negra. Adornando su pelo que no era ni corto ni largo, tenía unas gafas de sol negras, algo raro para esa época del año. Sus ojos eran marrones, de un marrón oscuro. Sonreía de lado, era una sonrisa algo inquietante. Era casi tan alto cómo el primer chico, pero no acababa de alcanzarle.  
El tercer chico se sentaba frente a ellos. No dejaba de sonreír. Sólo le llevaría cinco o seis centímetros de altura a Vivi. Vestía unos vaqueros holgados, una camiseta roja y calzaba unas Vans negras. Llevaba una chaqueta negra en el regazo y colgando de su cuello y apoyado en la espalda, tenía un sombrero de paja. Sonreía con los ojos cerrados y bajo el ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz. Su pelo era negro, cómo el del primer chico, sólo que más corto.  
Las chicas pudieron escuchar algo de su conversación mientras guardaban silencio y se dedicaban miradas cómplices la una a la otra.

-Oi Luffy... ¿No fuiste muy brusco rechazando de esa manera a Hancock? Es decir, es muy persistente. Me extraña que le gustes tanto. Precisamente tú.- El chico rubio parecía defraudado.  
-Sabo ,deja al chaval tranquilo. Si no le gusta esa chica, ya está. El mero hecho de que sea atractiva no la hace especial.- El chico de la sudadera flameante ni les miraba, simplemente bebía café y hablaba sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
El chico del sombrero de paja hasta el momento sólo sonreía y asentía pero decidió tomar palabra- Ace tiene razón. Quiero tener una novia que sea... que sea... ¡Da igual cómo sea! Sólo quiero quererla- hizo un mohín cuándo el chico rubio iba a replicar.

El teléfono de Nami sonó y esta puso cara de fastidio.  
-¿Será Sanji de nuevo? -Vivi dejó de prestarles atención a los chicos, sin darse cuenta de que ahora las obsevadas era ellas.  
-Seguramente, no puedo saberlo si no respondo, tengo que llevar a arreglar este maldito teléfono. Si es él va a empezar a amenazarme de nuevo para que vuelva con él. Y todo porque se siente solo desde que me dejó.  
-Deberías coger, podría ser Bellemere o Nojiko. Quizás Robin o Kaya. Y si es él, dejale claro que ya no le quieres.  
-Veamos. -Nami descolgó el teléfono- ¿Diga?

- Oh Sanji, déjame en paz. Si estoy con un hombre o no, es mi problema.

-¿Perdona? No te debo absolutamente nada, soy dueña de mis decisiones. Y si no quiero ir ahora mismo a tu casa, soy libre de quedarme donde estoy.

- ¿Cómo...?- Nami palideció.

- ¡Eres una maldito bastardo! ¡No vengas! ¡Déjame en paz!- Nami esperó una respuesta, pero ya habían colgado.- Vivi ,¿cómo inutilizamos el teléfono?  
-¿Porqué quieres hacer eso? Aún tiene arreglo.  
- Al parecer antes de que no pudiese usar las aplicaciones, ese cerdo activó la aplicación GPS y lo sincronizó con su móvil. Viene para aquí.  
-Vamos, tranquila. Algo podremos hacer. No servirá sólo apagándolo, tendremos que desmontarlo.

Las chicas comenzaron a desmontar el teléfono bajo la atónita mirada de los tres chicos pero no lo hicieron a tiempo.  
- Al menos no estás zorreando por ahí- dijo un empapado Sanji una vez estuvo delante de la mesa de las chicas- ¿Una amiga? Oh vamos, ¿Dónde escondiste a tu amante? Eres mía, joder Nami.  
Nami se levantó, totalmente ofendida. Menos mal que a esas horas la cafetería estaba desierta exceptuando a los tres espectadores y a dos camareros.- ¡Lo que me faltaba!.

Vivi observaba la escena con los ojos cómo platos. Sanji era un mal tipo, un acosador y, para colmo, maltrataba a las pocas chicas que lograba conquistar. Y Nami buena cuenta tuvo de ello.

-¡Vete! Sanji ,no somos nada. ¡Tengo mi vida! Yo no te qui..- Nami dejó de hablar en el momento en el que Sanji levantaba su mano, a cuatro segundos de abofetearla.


	2. Una intervención fogosa

*Nota Autora: Antes que nada, gracias a las personas que leen el fic. Me está costando escribir esto pues no sé desde que punto de vista contar la historia y he pensado en escribir varios capitulos desde el punto de vista de cada uno de los implicados en la historia. ¿Qué os parece?  
Laugerid: Pronto explicaré el porqué del comportamiento de Sanji, en el capitulo 4 quizá gracias por ayudarme con el fic!  
Gomen123: Me alegro de que te halla gustado, gracias por el fav :)

Quería también decir que algunos personajes tendrán un ligero comportamiento distinto al del anime, pero pocos, espero no desviarme mucho de sus personalidades, si es así porfavor avisadme.*

* * *

_POV LUFFY_

Todo sucedió tan rápido... En esa cafetería ,en la mesa de al lado, estaban sentadas dos chicas. He de admitir que las dos preciosas.  
La primera, la que más me llamó la atención tenía una larga melena de color azul recogida en una coleta. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, castaños, adornados por unas pestañas negras, largas y espesas. Tenía una nariz respingona, simplemente preciosa. Sus labios... no sé cómo describirlos... ¿apetecibles? Sí, apetecibles. Eran perfectos. Vestía un vestido blanco de encaje y calzaba unos pequeños tacones beige, a juego con la chaqueta que reposaba en la silla libre. Era hermosa. No me cansaba de mirarla.  
La segunda chica tenía también el pelo largo, a la altura de la cintura pero no lo llevaba recogido. Tenía el pelo naranja. Era algo más alta que la otra chica, o quizás usaba tacones más altos, tampoco me importaba mucho. Vestía unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta de los Sex pistols. En la misma silla, junto a la chaqueta beige, reposaba una chaqueta de cuero negra. Mientras me fijaba en cómo las chicas miraban con curiosidad un destartalado iPhone negro, escuchaba a Ace y a Sabo hablar.

-Sabo, dejalo.- Ace se hacía el loco pero Sabo lo había calado. Hasta yo noté que miró a la chica de pelo naranja con interés al entrar en la cafetería.  
-Dime Ace, ¿no te parece guapa la pelirroja? -Sabo seguía intentando hacer hablar a Ace.  
-Me es indiferente. Aunque, ¿te has vuelto daltónico? No es pelirroja, su pelo es naranja.- Sin darse cuenta, Ace se había expuesto demasiado.  
-Así que te has tomado la molestia de fijarte en su pelo...  
- Eh, que me he fijado porque es un color muy llamativo. -Las pecas de Ace habían tomado color, un mínimo, pero Sabo pareció notarlo.  
-¿Y de qué color es el pelo de su amiga?-Ace tuvo que mirarlas. Lo habían calado, el color de la amiga era aún más cantoso.  
-Es un color normal. Sabo, dejame en paz o te mato.- Sabo se reía pero dejó de reírse rapidamente.  
Un chico rubio de cejas raras entraba en el local y empezaba a discutir con la chica del pelo naranja.  
Yo no podía apartar la mirada de la chica de cabellos azules... Vivi. Vivi la había llamado la otra chica. Quizás fuera un diminutivo de Viviana o Vivienne... me gustaba ese nombre.  
Me giré en cuanto Vivi se tapó la boca con las manos y notando el miedo en sus ojos para ver qué tanto la asustaba.  
Vale, yo también cambié de expresión, pero la mía era de sorpresa.

Ace acababa de inmovilizar al rubio y lo tenía tumbado en el suelo, con los brazos en la espalda. Definitivamente me he perdido algo divertido.  
La reacción del rubio no se hizo esperar. De un giro y no sin trabajo se quitó a Ace de encima.  
-¿Qué cojones crees que haces?- sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de la furia acumulada.  
Ace le dedicó una mirada fría acompañada por una sonrisa seca y cortante.  
-No voy a permitir que dañes a una señorita.

Espera ,espera ,espera. Definitivamente a Ace le gustaba esa chica. ¿La ha llamado señorita? ¿Ace? Oh, vamos. Ya no intentaba ocultarnoslo, o no sabía cómo hacerlo. No importa, si a Ace le gusta, algo bueno ha de tener.

-Sanji, vete porfavor No quiero volver a verte. No me vuelvas a buscar.-La chica del pelo naranja tenía lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

Se vé orgullosa. Ahora que lo pienso... su pelo es del mismo color que las llamas de la BMW de Ace.. y del mismo color que las de la Ducatti Monster que tanto le gusta... vaya si tienen cosas en común esos dos.  
Mierda, me desvío del tema.  
-No me voy sin ti, aún no he hablado contigo seriamente.- El cejitas se dirigía a la pelinaranja.- Y tú ,-Dijo mirando ahora a Ace- no te entrometas niñato. Es mi novia.  
-Ella ha dicho lo contrario, y si no quiere hablar contigo no seré yo quien la obligue a hacerlo.  
Ahora mirando a la chica ,el chico rubio dijo- No podrás esconderte siempre detrás de desconocidos Nami.

Y se fué. Sí señores, se fué.  
A la pelinaranaja le fallaron las piernas pero Vivi se acercó justo a tiempo. Vivi la abrazó y cuando logró calmarla se dirigió a nosotros.

-Gracias chicos, no sabría cómo reaccionar ante eso.  
No podía resistirme a hablar con Vivi -Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, todo ha sido cosa de Ace. Ah perdona que no nos presentasemos. Mi nombre es Luffy.  
-Yo soy Sabo.- Parece que Sabo tampoco pudo mantenerse al margen.  
-Ace.- Tan amistoso y amable cómo siempre. Ace, ¿cuando cambiarás?  
- Mi nombre es Vivi ,mucho gusto chicos.- Se veía muy hermosa cuando sonreía. Bueno, yo la veía hermosa hiciese lo que hiciese. Me estaba empezando a preocupar lo perfecta que me parecía.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, no sé como agradecertelo Ace... Ah perdón, yo soy Nami.  
A decir verdad, parecía que nos estaba ignorando a todos los demás. Enfin, supongo que no tiene importancia.  
-Me tengo que ir a casa... Sanji es capaz de volver y se me han quitado las ganas de todo.- Nami estaba apenada.  
-Te acompaño.

Eso NO era normal. No. No lo era. ¿Ace ofreciéndose a acompañar a alguien por la seguridad de dicha persona ?  
Sabo y yo nos miramos, confundidos. Nami sonrió y a Vivi copió el gesto de su amiga.  
-Entonces, ¿tú qué vas a hacer ahora Vivi? -Nami se lo preguntó y no pude evitar mirar a Vivi. ¿Y si decía que había quedado con su novio? Podía tener novio, era guapa. Muy guapa. Seguro que lo tenía. Esa chica me había quitado el hambre.

-Quería ir contigo al nuevo centro comercial pero no pasa nada, llamaré a Robin y a Kaya.- Me alivió un poco, pero no lo suficiente- Esto... Luffy, Sabo ¿Queréis venir?

Eso me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Miré a Sabo con ojos de corderito degoyado. Este suspiró y negó con la cabeza.  
-Luffy, Ace puede hacer lo que le venga en gana pero si tú y yo no llegamos pronto a casa esa mujer nos dejará sin comer por una semana.  
Definitivamente Dadán sabía cómo castigarnos.  
-Lo siento Vivi- Sabo continuó- pero tendremos que rechazar tu oferta...  
-Oh no importa, otro día será.  
-Bueno, vamonos Luffy. -Sabo recogía las cosas mientras hablaba -Tenemos que llegar temprano o se dará cuenta de que salimos.

No es justo. Tengo 17 años y tengo que escaparme de esa dichosa casa porque a Garp le da la santa gana. No es justo. No me parece justo y nunca me lo parecerá. Y ahora menos.

Cuando ibamos a salir, me volví. No podía irme todavía.

-Em, Vivi.  
-¿Sí? Dime Luffy.  
-¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono?

* * *

Chicooos he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto último, espero que os guste. Acepto sugerenciaas!

Perdonad si me he demorado mucho en actualizar. Y gracias de nuevo.

Arigatou. Nerea.


	3. Un número de teléfono

**Lo siento mucho. De veras. Se me estropeó la tablet desde dónde publicaba. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo el tercer capitulo. **

Recibo tomatazos por la espera. Este capitulo es más bien de transición, no tiene mucha acción. Escribo desde la perspectiva de una confusa Vivi. Respuesta a los reviews:

Hielaine: Aquí tienes la reacción de Vivi. Luffy siempre fué directo en lo que quería xD. Y Sanji, es Oc prácticamente. Sólo tomo unos matices de los personajes. Al estar en nuestra dimensión, he tenido que cambiar unas cuantas cosas para que en la historia, tenga sentido. A mí también me gusta la canción de Pimpinela jajaj. Ya, lo de dar el número.. es una cuestión a tener en cuenta. Y sí, las amigas a veces te hacen muchas tonterías. Nos leemos.

Laugerid: A Sabo le encontraré una buena chica, espero que os guste, y siento mucho la demora, de veras.

Joaaa: Yo también amo a Ace *_*

El que imagina carabelas: Gracias de nuevo, eres puro amor.

Secretttt: Siento mucho la espera!

* * *

En el anterior capitulo...

-Em Vivi.

-¿Sí? Dime Luffy.

-¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono?

* * *

**POV VIVI.**

Oh, mi teléfono. -Esto me ha cogido desprevenida. Todavía no me explico porqué he invitado a dos completos desconocidos al centro comercial. ¿Un impulso? Seguramente. Ojalá no me vuelva a pasar. Pero..¿Y ahora qué le digo? -Estoy sin teléfono, se me cayó en la piscina.

Soy una cobarde. Igaram me diría que no se lo diese. Pero Igaram... Es muy sobreprotector. Nami lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo. Después no me dejará en paz.

Su sonrisa desapareció momentáneamente y se mi moral se arrastró al suelo. ¿Pero porqué? Lo acabas de conocer Vivi por favor.

-No importa. Espero volver a verte Vivi.- Volvió a sonreírme y se giró.

No me preguntéis porqué. No sé si fué la dulzura de su sonrisa o la pena que se podía notar entre sus palabras. Cogí su muñeca. No pude evitar pararle.

-Estamos en el 2013 Luffy. Hay más medios de comunicación que el teléfono.

Sonreí. Y no pude hacerlo más sinceramente. Actué por impulso. Por mero instinto. No podía dejarle ir, así, sin más.

Sacó un boli de su mochila y empezó a garabatear algo con muy mala letra en el mismo brazo con el que le sujeté la muñeca a modo de respuesta. Genial. Aunque me arrepintiese, no podría decir que perdí su correo electrónico. Lo escribió en un tamaño bastante exagerado. Cuando leí lo que escribió, no pude evitar sonreír más todavía.

_''LuffyD_Money ''_

Cómo para olvidarme. No sólo ocupaba mi antebrazo. Lo escribió una segunda vez en el dorso de la mano. Conclusión: ''Vivi, no te olvides.'' ¿Luffy D Money?. Debió de notarseme en la cara que me extrañaba su hotmail.

-Esto... resulta que escribiéndolo me comí una letra. La ''K'' precisamente. Mi nombre completo es Luffy D. Monkey. No es que sea un obseso del dinero ni nada de eso, si es lo que piensas.

Se notaba bastante nervioso por lo que llegase a pensar yo. Qué mono. Ya me parecía a mí que Luffy no era de esos chicos que se obsesionaban con lo material.

-Bueno, debes tener prisa, así que no te entretengo más. Nos vemos pronto- Hice el amago de estenderle la mano. Pero lo he dicho bien. Hice el amago. Luffy me dió un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo detrás de Sabo.

Sólo pude articular una palabra cuando lo perdí de vista.

-Impresionante.- Ojalá lo hubiese dicho bien bajito. Me salió solo. Seguramente esté roja cómo un tomate.

-¿El qué es tan impresionante?- Oh mierda. Nami y Ace. Lo han visto todo. En ese momento olvidé que no estábamos solos.

Nami esperaba una respuesta con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Pero fuí salvada.

-Eh, Vivi. Si quieres puedes usar mi teléfono. - Bendita la presencia de Ace. Seguía en su sitio, observando en silencio todo lo que ocurría. Hasta que me salvó. Pero.. ¿Su teléfono?

-Sí Vivi, llama a Kaya. A ver si Don Cobra te consigue un teléfono nuevo pronto.- Joder, no dejo de meter la pata. ¡Había olvidado que rechazé darle mi teléfono a Luffy! Bendita Nami.

Que ironía. Ace salvándome de Nami y Nami salvándome de Ace.

-Muchas gracias Ace. Es muy amable por tu parte.

-Supongo.- Con esto me dió el teléfono y me fuí hasta la puerta del bar.

Marqué ese número que de tantas veces marcarlo, ya me lo sabia de memoria. Necesitaba estar con una persona que me calmase y me entendiese. Robin estaría todavía en el museo. Además, estar con Kaya es muy interesante. Se nota a leguas que está enamorada, pero nadie sabe quién es. Sabrá calmarme y quizás me ayude.

Y.. ahora que me doy cuenta... ¡Kaya tiene ordenador!

Cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos, Kaya respondió al teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Kaya. Soy Vivi. ¿Dónde estás?

-Hola Vivi, estoy en casa. Es que he vuelto a enfermar.

-Me preguntaba si podía visitarte. Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte y me apetece verte. ¿Puedo?

-Claro Vivi. Sabes que a Merry le encanta tenerte en casa.

- Estoy allí en diez minutos. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Entré en la cafetería para devolverle el teléfono a Ace. La imagen que me encontré no me la esperaba.

Nami y Ace sentados el uno frente al otro en absoluto silencio. ¿Nami callada y tímida? ¿Desde cuándo? Bah, seguramente se esté haciendo la dura o estén jugando a ese estúpido juego de mantener la mirada. Me acerqué y le devolví el teléfono a Ace.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy.

- Claro, cuídate.

-Vivi, no olvides que mañana tenemos que estar en el consevatorio a las once.

- Claro Nami. Chao Ace.

Y me fuí, dejandolos solos. Ojalá no se maten.

De camino a casa de Kaya, ví a cierto chico rubio que se me hizo familiar. Estaba cabreado, se le veía en la cara. Menos mal que me dió tiempo a esconderme. Llamó a alguien.

- Oi, ¿Está por ahí Trafalgar?- ¿Trafalgar? ¿Qué hace Sanji llamando a Law?

-[...]

-Ya veo. Pues dile que necesito más materia. Número siete a ser posible. Le dejo el dinero dónde siempre.

-[...]

-Claro, y, Penguin. Que sea prontito. Es urgente.

Tan pronto colgó siguió con su camino y yo reemprendí el mío. ¿Qué fué lo que escuché ahí fuera? Law nunca había hablado con Sanji. No al menos delante mía. ¿Qué se traen entre manos esos dos?

Cogí mi teléfono y empecé a escribir un correo. Escribí la dirección de mi brazo en el destinatario. Sólo quedaba escribir el mensaje. Otro impulso incontrolado más esa noche no me matará.

_Hola Luffy. Soy Vivi. Este es mi correo. _

* * *

Hola chicooos, siento la espera, espero que les guste.

Vivi está confusa, por eso hace tantas preguntas retóricas. Ya sé que el messenger está un poco desfasado pero no quería meterme en lo de las redes sociales cómo Facebook todavía.

Acepto reviews y tomatazos.

Nos leemos: Nerea.


	4. Una calada de colores

Subo este capítulo en compensación por la demora del tercero.

Sé que es corto, pero explica algunas cosas importantes.

* * *

**POV SANJI.**

No aguantaba la rabia cuando salí de esa cafetería. Tenía que desahogarme, lo necesitaba. Alcohol o cigarros no bastaban. Necesitaba la materia de Law.

Dí unas cuantas vueltas al rededor de la ciudad y me paré en un callejón. Llamé pero me contestó el inútil de Penguin. Law estaba en una de sus ''reuniones''. No habrían ''cigarrillos especiales'' esa noche. Genial. Tendría que conformarme con alcohol y tabaco normal.

Entré al rato en un pub llamado ''Calm Belt''. A pesar de ser a penas las diez, ya había bastante gente en el local. Dejé mis cosas en el vestidor y me senté en la barra. Pedí un ron con cola y encendí mi pobre cigarrillo. Me giré en el taburete y analicé el local.

En una esquina, había un grupo de mujeres divirtiéndose que llamó mi atención. Para mi grata sorpresa, había mujeres decentes en ese tuburio.

La primera mujer en la que me fijé, vestía un elegante vestido rojo, largo. Dejaba poco a la imaginación por su largo escote en forma de corazón. Tenía una melena azabache que iba más allá de su cintura. Calzaba unos tacones de infarto. De sus orejas colgaban dos serpientes de oro. Sus ojos eran azules, hipnotizantes, así cómo toda ella y la manera en la que se movía. La acompañaban otras dos chicas.

Una tenía el pelo verde, hasta la cintura. Vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa verde oscuro que dejaba sus hombros a la vista. Era muy bella también, pero no se le igualaba a la primera chica. Luego, la tercera chica tenía el pelo de un color parecido al de Nami. Parecía más seria y recatada. Vestía un jersey de cuello vuelto de color marrón, vaqueros negros y botas del mismo color que su jersey. Tenía el pelo recogido, pero aún así se notaban sus rizos y su longitud.

Unas chicas tan bellas en un pub mierdoso. Sería mejor que alguien las sacase de ahí.

Me acerqué tan pronto terminé mi bebida y con otra en la mano.

-Hola chicas.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -Preciosa y con mucho carácter. Cómo a mí me gustan. Esta chica de pendientes de serpientes cada vez me gustaba más.

- Hancock, no tienes porqué ser tan desagradable. Sólo porque Luffy te halla rechazado no tienes que ponerte así. Hay más hombres. -La chica recatada habló. Qué pena que lo hiciera. Le quita lo hermosa. Tiene una voz desagradable para mis oídos.

-Claro Hancock, Marigold tiene razón.- La chica peliverde aportó algo a la conversación. No se iba a quedar atrás. Noté que había bebido.

-Sandersonia, mejor callate. Has bebido de más. Será mejor que nos vayamos.- A pesar de hermosa, aguafiestas.

-Señoritas, señoritas. Dejenme al menos invitarlas a un refresco más y a hablar. Sólo quiero compañía, esta noche estoy solo.

-Perdona Sanji, mi nombre es Sandersonia. Yo encantada aceptaré tu invitación.

-No Sandersonia, nos vamos ya.- Ay ay ay. Cuándo se ponen irrazonables son todavía más bellas si es posible.

-Hancock, Sandersonia. Dejad la discusión. Nos vamos a coger el bus o no llegaremos.

-Si gustan, yo puedo llevarlas.

- Lo siento Sanji- Desagradable sonido pero buenos modales.- Sandersonia ,Hancock y yo vamos a la universidad ''Amazon Lily'' y si no cogemos el bus de el campus, no podremos entrar. De veras agradecemos tu ofrecimiento pero tendremos que declinarlo.

Las chicas se levantaron, y fueron a recoger sus cosas. Estaba perdiendo toda mi labia con las señoritas. Desde que estuve con Nami he ido perdiendo facultades.

Pero cuando me volví a sentar en la barra, Sandersonia volvió.

-Toma Sanji, este es mi número de teléfono. Llamame un día de estos.

Guiñándome un ojo salió tras las otras chicas. Al parecer, no había perdido todas las facultades.

Cuándo me ví lo suficientemente borracho cómo para no pensar en Nami hasta que Law me llamara, me encaminé hacia mi casa. Sólo quería coger mi cama y hecharme a dormir.

Para mi desgracia, cuando llegué, el alcohol había perdido su efecto y todos esos malditos pensamientos volvían a mi cabeza.

_Maldita sea, Nami. Tú y yo éramos felices._

_Sabes que te quiero joder. Maldita sea._

Volvían cada vez con más fuerza.

_Yo quiero a esa maldita rockera. A esa maldita psicópata._

_Sólo por un error. Sólo por un error se marchó._

_Maldito el momento en el que me acosté con Porche . _

_Ese día consumí demasiado ''número siete''. No fué mi puta culpa._

_Maldita Porche, que no me dijo que Nami se pasaría por el pub esa noche._

_Maldito el que le dijo que me había visto en la puerta de atrás._

_¡Joder! Estoy harto de perseguirla. Sólo puedo hacerlo si tengo en mis pulmones ''número siete''._

_Si no, no tengo cojones. Soy un mierdas._

_Pero, dos años no se borran en seis meses. Nami no ha podido olvidarme todavía._

_La traté cómo una princesa. La traté cómo una reina. La traté cómo una diosa._

_Y mira cómo me lo agradece._

Con un solo pensamiento en mente, me quedé profundamente dormido.

_Si no es mía, no será de nadie._

* * *

Espero que os guste chicos. También espero que entendais los eufemismos refiriendose al ''número siete'' y a ''cigarillos especiales''. Quiero que con esto aclarar el comportamiento de Sanji en el primer capitulo. No fué él. Fueron las drogas. Ah y el próximo capítulo seguramente no sea POV, que me he aficionado demasiado a esto.

¡Nos leemos Mugiwaras!

_Nerea._


	5. Un juego

Ellos seguían sentados, esperando a Vivi. Todavía no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, pero el silencio no les resultaba incómodo.

Para cuando Vivi se fué, empezó la conversación. Por la mente de Nami, cruzó fugazmente una idea.

-Ace, ¿conoces el juego de las preguntas?

-¿El juego de las preguntas?

-Sí, yo te hago una pregunta, tú me la respondes, me haces una pregunta, yo te la respondo, te hago otra pregunta.. ¿Te apetece?

Ace lo meditó. _"¿Qué mal puede hacerme?"_-Al menos no es cómo jugar al escondite con Luffy. Empieza tú.

-Sabo, Luffy y tú.. ¿Qué sois?-A Nami le interesaba. Si fuesen amigos, hermanos o primos, se contarían lo que pasase esa noche. De lo contrario, si fuesen compañeros de universidad o algo por el estilo, se mentirían o le quitarían importancia. Y ella quería averiguar si Vivi contactó con Luffy o no.

-Sabo y yo hombres, Luffy un niño.- Nami no pudo evitar reírse ante semejante respuesta. Lo peor era que Ace lo decía en serio.

-Hermanos, ¿me equivoco?

-No. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?- La ironía de Ace era muy evidente.

-Supongo que Nojiko dirá lo mismo sobre mí.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Una hermana. Me toca.- Nami resultó tajante.

-Eh eh, esa pregunta no cuenta.

-Se siente. ¿Estudias o trabajas?- Nami le sacó la lengua a Ace. Gesto que divirtió al otro.

-Ni uno ni otro.

-¿Un mantenido?- Nami puso una mueca de desagrado.- ¿O tienes una gran herencia?- Sus ojos marrones fueron sustituídos por el símbolo del dólar y su mueca por una gran sonrisa.

-Me toca a mí preguntar. ¿A qué dedicas tu tiempo libre?

-Escuchar música, estar con Vivi o con Robin, dibujar.. ¿Eres un mantenido?

-No. -Ace sonrió ante la pregunta, le resultaba divertida.- ¿Tienes novio?

-No.- Nami puso cara de auténtico asco pero la cambió por una de auténtico interés.- ¿Has heredado una ingente cantidad de dinero?

-No.- Nami hinchó los mofletes y puso pucheritos.- ¿Desde hace cuanto no tienes novio Nami?- Esto la peli naranja no esperaba que Ace lo preguntase.

-Seis meses, pero prefiero no hablar de ese tema en concreto.-Hizo ademán de quitarle importancia con las manos y vació su taza de café.- ¿Porqué me acompañas esta noche?

-No lo sé, la verdad. ¿Por qué carajo ya vas por la quinta taza de café cuando yo aún voy a empezar la segunda?- Ace estaba mirando todavía el interior vacío de la taza de Nami.

-Me gusta el café, me mantiene despierta.¿Quieres irte de aquí?

-Me divierto hablando contigo, pero me resulta extraño ,te acabo de conocer. ¿Tú que piensas?

-A mi también me resulta poco ortodoxo estar tomando café con un completo desconocido.-Ahora la sonrisa de Nami era maliciosa- Tengo que asegurarrme, ¿Eres un violador?

Ace escupió el café que acababa de beber y estalló en carcajadas. Nami le acompañó. Y para cuándo recuperaron la calma, Nami siguió.

-Entonces Ace, ¿quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? Terminemos la fiesta en otra parte.

-Nami, ¿estás segura de que no te conozco? Me resultas muy familiar. -Ace todavía dudaba sobre su propio juicio, mucho más de su memoria.

-¡No ignores mi pregunta! Y no, no recuerdo haberte conocido antes.

-¿A donde quieres ir?

-Si quieres vamos a tomar una copa a un pub que conozco. Está algo lejos, pero vale la pena la caminata.

-Si insistes..

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la barra. Ace insistió en pagar las consumiciones, a lo que Nami accedió encantada. Una vez fuera del establecimiento, Ace empezó a caminar hacia la derecha.

-Ace, es en la dirección opuesta.

-Espera ahí. Ya vengo.

Nami esperó, no más de dos minutos, hasta que divisó venir por la misma calle por la que había desaparecido Ace una moto moto era bastante grande, y la adornaban unas llamas dibujadas en los laterales.

Para su sorpresa, una vez estuvo en frente, el conductor le lanzó un casco. Ace sonrió desde la abertura visible de su propio casco.

-Vamos Nami, ¿no me dirás que tienes miedo?

Nami tragó saliva.- Por supuesto que no.

De un salto logró subirse a la imponente moto. Se colocó el casco y se posicionó de manera que no pudiese caer.

-Agarrate si no quieres rodar carretera abajo.- Ace se lo estaba pasando cómo nunca.

Nami entre refunfuños se abrazó a la espalda de Ace. Ese día se estaba pasando. Nunca tuvo miedo, pero esta vez se estaba pasando. Si le pasaba algo, nadie sabría dónde estaba. Vivi sólo podría localizar a Luffy. Eso si el mail que le dió no era falso. Pero no por ello iba a hecharse a atrás. Estaba disfrutando cómo nunca con un desconocido. Al menos esa noche dejaría de ser un desconocido.

¿Qué podría pasarle por tomar un par de copas con él?


	6. Una ballena blanca

¡Hola lectores! Aquí os traigo lo que viene siendo el sexto capítulo. Pero os respondo antes a los reviews:

Laugerid: Sí, el comportamiento de Sanji fué provocado por algo, espero que no os halla molestado mucho.

Hielaine: Ya sé que Sanji te resulta Oc, y no es el villano, lo verás pronto. Lo que he hecho ha sido exagerar muy muy mucho su obsesión por las mujeres y la he centrado en Nami. Ah y a Sabo pensaba emparejarlo, pero tiempo al tiempo, que necesito una buena candidata y todavía estoy considerando las posibilidades. Besos :)

Guest: Me estoy pensando lo del lemon, pero no me acaba de convencer, no es mucho mi estilo y si lo pongo, será moderado. Me tiene que dar la venada pervertida xD

El que imagina carabelas: Muchas gracias por estar pendiente del fic, siempre me dejas un review, eres un amor. Arigatou !

Siento la demora, dentro fic!

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

Nami entre refunfuños se abrazó a la espalda de Ace. Ese día se estaba pasando. Nunca tuvo miedo, pero esta vez se estaba pasando. Si le pasaba algo, nadie sabría dónde estaba. Vivi sólo podría localizar a Luffy. Eso si el mail que le dió no era falso. Pero no por ello iba a hecharse a atrás. Estaba disfrutando cómo nunca con un desconocido. Al menos esa noche dejaría de ser un desconocido.

¿Qué podría pasarle por tomar un par de copas con él?

* * *

Ace pensaba arrancar la moto tarde o temprano, pero Nami aún no le había dicho hacia donde tenía que dirigirse. Se había acurrucado detrás de él sin mediar palabra.

-Esto.. ¿Nami?- Nami se separó un poco de él y le miró confusa.

-¿Porqué no has arrancado este mounstruo todavía?- Ace suspiró.

-Porque no me has dicho donde quieres que vaya.

Nami tomó un poco de color, pero no se le notó, con ese frío tenía la nariz roja.

-Ah cierto. ¿Conoces Dresrrosa?

En realidad, Nami no conocía ese sitio. Kidd le había hablado de él en uno de sus intentos de ligar con ella. Siempre decía que era divertido. "Si vas, búscame. Siempre estoy metido en alguna esquina" le había dicho. Si era un sitio tan divertido, ¿porqué no ir con Ace?

Ace frunció el ceño. -¿Qué hace una chica cómo tú por esos antros?

Nami ladeó la cabeza. - Dirás "¿Qué haremos nosotros?". Pensaba tomar una copa.

-Yo lo veo claro. Quieres emborracharme y aprovecharte de mí. -Ace imitó la voz de Nami, dándole un tono burlesco.

-En realidad -Nami no se iba a quedar callada, claro que no- tú no puedes beber. Conduces.

-Aguafiestas.

Ace arrancó. Nami no se esperaba eso y enterró su rostro en la espalda del moreno. Una vez cogió más confianza, abrió los ojos. No era para tanto. Además parecía ser que Ace era un conductor prudente. Ace detuvo el vehículo un par de calles antes de llegar a Dresrrosa. Nami se quitó el casco y colocó el pelo, que se había despeinado en el trayecto.

-¿Pasa algo Ace?- inquirió.

-No me apetece meterme en ese sitio. Espero que no te moleste. Apesta a negocios oscuros. Oscuros no, negros del todo.

-¿Eh? -Nami no comprendía.

-Pero podemos tomar una copa aquí.- Ace señaló un pub justo enfrente. Sus rótulos eran blancos y simulaban la forma de una ballena.

-¿El Moby Dick? No lo conozco.- Y empezó a caminar hacia el local. Ace se interpuso.

-¿No vacilas ante lo desconocido? Deberías ser más desconfiada.

-Venga Ace. Estoy con un chico que acabo de conocer. Hoy es un día de riesgos. Aprovecha, sólo sucede cada veinte años.

Ace sonrió. Guardó los cascos en las alforjas y andó hacia la entrada con Nami al lado.

Entraron y Nami revisó el local con la mirada minuciosamente. Era amplio, por lo poco que podía ver. Estaba abarrotado de personas. En una esquina, había mesas. Todas ocupadas. El resto del local, estabaocupado por una gran cantidad de personas bailando al son de la música. Sonaba una canción que a Nami le sonaba. No era su estilo, pero le gustaba. "Hey soul sister" empezó a tararear. En otra de las esquinas se distinguían unas escaleras. Estas daban a una plataforma, que, por la gran altura del techo del local, no pasaba desapercibida. Habían más mesas allí, pero estaba algo más oscuro. Ace divisó un grupo de personas que conocía.

-Nami, ¿quieres conocer a mis amigos?- Ace sonrió. Seguro que se llevaban una sorpresa. Marco siempre lo llamaba aburrido por no estar nunca con una chica. Le iba a cerrar la boca. Vale, era una amiga. Y la acababa de conocer. Pero era una chica.

Nami parecía indecisa, pero sonrió y asintió.

Ace la cogió de la mano y empezó a abrirse paso entre las personas que bailaban. Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse e ignoró el primer impulso de soltar la mano de Ace, que parecía arder. Atribuyó el sonrojo al calor del local. Tenían que bajar la calefacción. Subieron las escaleras, para sorpresa de Nami. Al menos no tendría que soportar las luces de colores todo el rato. Llegaron a una mesa amplia, con varias personas al rededor de ella.

-Hey Marco. - saludó Ace- ¿te importaría soportarme una noche más?

Un chico un poco más mayor que Ace, sonrió al verle. -Ay Ace, aunque no quiera, tendré que soportarte igual o el viejo me matará. -Entonces se inclinó un poco para ver dónde estaba la mano de Nami, que aún sostenía la mano de Ace. Si fuese posible, sonrió más todavía cuando la vió.- ¿Quién te acompaña?

Ace soltó la mano de Nami y la puso delante de él sosteniendola por los hombros.

-¡Chicos! Esta es Nami.- gritó de manera que los demás escuchasen y le prestasen atención.

-Hola.- Nami parecía nerviosa. Bueno, estaba nerviosa. Ella no sabía muy bien porqué, pero estaba nerviosa.

El grupo de personas que miró, miró de arriba a abajo a una sonrojada Nami.

-¡Hola Nami!- gritaron todos al unisono.

Ace se acercó a Nami para que esta pudiese escucharle entre la música.

-¿Qué te apetece tomar?

-Una cerveza estaría bien Ace.

Ace miró a Marco, que no apartaba la vista de ellos dos. -Eh Marco, voy a por algo,cuídala un momento. No vaya a ser que la violen.

Nami hizo un puchero y se sentó en la silla libre que estaba al lado de Marco. Ace se fué con una sonrisa en la cara.

_"¿Y si me viola él? Ace idiota."_

Los pensamientos de Nami -más bien los insultos que le dedicaba a Ace mentalmente- fueron interrumpidos.

-Es raro ver a Ace con una chica. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevais juntos?- Marco quería aparentar indiferencia pero se notó demasiado el interés que tenía.

Nami se rió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. Lo que sorprendió a Marco.

-No somos novios si es lo que preguntas. Somos amigos.

-Ya veo. -Marco sonrió de medio lado y bebió de su cerveza.

Nami observó más detenidamente a Marco. Llevaba un peinado que resaltaba. Era de esos que están tanto de moda. Se asemejaba a la forma de las hojas de una piña y era rubio. Sus ojos eran castaños, y permanecían entrecerrados, cómo si tuviese sueño. Su nariz era algo afilada y sus labios eran finos. Le recordaba un poco a un pájaro. Vestía un vaquero negro y una camisa morada con los primeros botones desabotonados. No tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en mucho más. Ace apareció y puso su cerveza delante suya.

-Eh Fénix. ¿No le habrás dicho nada raro, no? -En el camino, Ace sospechó de que Marco quisiese gastarle una broma a la pobre chica.

-Tranquilo. No le he dicho nada malo. -Marco sonrió. Se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero no iba a estropear la ocasión, era la primera chica de Ace que conocía.

-¿Fénix?- Nami preguntó. Menudo mote le habían puesto al hombre.

-Marco tiene tatuado un fénix en el hombro izquierdo. Y me recuerda a ese maldito pájaro.

Nami entendió.

-¿Y tú Ace? ¿Tienes algún tatuaje?

-Pues sí.

-Venga machote, enseñaselo.- Marco se divertía.

Ace se remangó la manga de la sudadera, dejando ver todo su brazo. En la zona del tríceps, tenía unas letras escritas. Nami se quedó mirando los músculos de Ace. No estaba nada mal. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo que tenía que mirar era el tatuaje. "ASCE".Con la letra "S" tachada. Le gustó. Tenía personalidad. No era cómo esos tatuajes que se hacen por moda. Ace se bajó la manga.

-¿Y bien? -Marco y Ace estaban atentos a la reacción de Nami.

-No está mal.

Que chasco se llevaron esos dos. Nami se fijó en los demás componentes del grupo allí presente. Estaban discutiendo sobre una competición. Marco notó su interés.

-Están a punto de empezar una competición.- Nami dirigió su mirada a Marco.

-Una competición de "Haber quién es más macho y aguanta más alcohol".

Nami sonrió. -¿Apuestan dinero?

Ace respondió, algo desconcertado. -Claro.

-Quiero participar.- Nami lo había decidido. Dejó a Ace y a Marco estupefactos.

-No se diga más.- Ace se acercó al grupo y les comentó que Nami quería participar. Al parecer, fué una buena noticia. Esa noche sólo iban a participar dos personas y parecía aburrido. Nami se acercó.

Un hombre, bastante ancho y moreno se dirigió a Nami. -Entonces ¿quieres jugar?

-¿Porqué no?- Nami alzó los hombros. Siempre que concursaba la infravaloraban.

Otro hombre, con un copete remarcado, miró a Nami.- Toma asiento. - Nami hizo caso y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo soy Thatch.- El hombre del copete parecía educado- y él es Jozu. Somos tus rivales.

Nami sonrió. -Encantada chicos.

Jozu intervino. -Espero que aguantes más que Ace. Se duerme a la decimoquinta cerveza.

El aludidó miró a Jozu con cara de malas pulgas.- ¡EH!

Jozu se reia. -Ya ya. Narcolepsia. -Se rió más todavía.- Excusas chico.

Fueron interrumpidos. Marco empezó a explicar las reglas.

-La competición va por rondas. Sólo se puede apostar en la primera y en la quinta ronda. Por cada ronda, aumenta el número de cervezas. En la primera ronda, una cerveza. En la segunda, dos. En la tercera tres, y así consecutivamente.- Nami asintió.

En la primera ronda, todos apostaron. Ace miró a Nami y le dijo con los labios "Confío en ti". Le dió un billete de 50$ a un hombre vestido de mujer y se sentó. La primera y la segunda ronda pasaron cómo si nada. En la tercera, Tatch se reía de cómo a Jozu se le había derramado una por encima. En la cuarta Nami se reía. Pero se reía escandalosamente. Los demás la miraban cómo si estuviese loca. Pensaban que ya estaba borracha. Pero Ace y Marco notaron algo. Había algo raro. Hasta el momento, había aguantado muy bien.

_"¿Le ha sentado mal todo así de golpe?"_

En la quinta ronda, todos apostaron por el favorito. Por Tatch. Nami se puso seria.

En la sexta ronda Jozu se rindió. Estaba bastante bebido antes de la competición. Normal que no aguantase. Tatch miró a Nami.

-¿Te rindes?.

-Ni de broma. -Nami sonrió y le dió un largo trago a su cerveza.

En la octava ronda, sirvieron delante de cada uno ocho cervezas. Tatch se tomó tres y miró a Nami desafiante.

Nami tomó cuatro y le devolvió la mirada. Todos estaban expectantes. Tatch bebió la cuarta y la quinta. Sólo le quedaban tres.

Nami se tomó la quinta, la sexta y la séptima. Los demás no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Tatch, bebiendo la séptima, paró.

-Tú ganas.

Nami sonrió y se tomó la octava. Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Nami había ganado y el único que apostó por ella fué Ace.

-Felicidades Nami. Has ganado.- Marco fué el único que habló. Ace no dejaba de sonreír.

Nami saltó del sitio y abrazó a Marco y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Ace.

-¿Cuanto he ganado?

-Nami, no hay premio. Pero compartiré lo que he ganado contigo.- Ace sonreía maliciosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hombre vestido de mujer. Si habían apostado siete personas en contra de Nami, y Ace había apostado 50$... El beneficio más lo que apostó sumaba la íncreible suma de 400$. Le dió el dinero a Ace. Ace le dió a Nami su parte y se volvieron a sentar.

Nami estaba radiante. ¿Contenta? No. Lo siguiente.

Ace se levantó un momento y se arrepintió.

-¿Te apetece bailar Ace?

Sintió frio de repente. Se le heló la sangre.

-Oh no. Hoy no.

* * *

Se me hizo más largo que de costumbre, pero no quiero enrrollarme mucho más. Llevo seis capitulos y no he acabado el dichoso día. Espero que os halla sido ameno. Pronto subo el siguiente. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Una conversación interesante

En el capitulo anterior..

Nami estaba radiante. ¿Contenta? No. Lo siguiente.

Ace se levantó un momento y se arrepintió.

-¿Te apetece bailar Ace?

Sintió frio de repente. Se le heló la sangre.

-Oh no. Hoy no.

* * *

La persona que le hablaba a Ace lo cogió por un hombro y lo arrastró hasta la entrada. Ace se reía divertido. Muchas veces había ido a buscarlo, pero nunca lo había sacado así. ¡Qué fuerza podía llegar a tener esa mujer!

-Ace, te he dicho un millón de veces que me hagas caso.- Colocó a Ace de manera que pudiera mirarle a la cara una vez estuvieron en la calle.

-Venga Dadán. No seas así. Soy mayorcito y sólo estoy durmiendo en tu casa porque el viejo Garp me quitó las llaves de mi piso y no quiero destrozar una puerta o una ventana para entrar.

Detrás de una enfadada Dadán, estaba aparcado su coche. No era de una marca lujosa, pero era una monovolumen espaciosa y cómoda. Por la ventanilla Ace vió cómo Sabo le miraba y cómo Luffy estaba mirando una pantallita, totalmente embobado.

_"Ya está el otro otra vez con los videojuegos. Y luego se queja de que lo llamemos enano."_

Dadán miró hacia atrás, para ver en qué tanto se fijaba Ace.

-Ah sí. Tu abuelo me los ha encargado. Y también me dió una cosa que te sería muy útil. Dijo que volvería en un par de semanas, ya sabes. Otra conferencia de esas.

-Vale Dadán. Pues iré a tu casa sobre las cinco o si prefieres me quedo en la de Marc..- Ace se quedó mirando el manojo de llaves que sostenía Dadán en la mano. Las reconocía. El mismo las había lacado de manera que cada una quedase de un tono distinto para acordarse de cual era la puerta que abría. Una de ellas, la negra, abría la puerta de su apartamento.

Dadán sonrió triunfal. Ace seguía mirando el manojo de llaves.

_"Maldito Garp..."_

-¡Oi! ¡Ace!- Sabo salió del coche y se les acercó. Luffy también salió pero no apartaba la mirada de lo que ahora Ace pudo distinguir cómo un móvil.- ¿Sigues con Nami?

-¿Nami? ¿Quién es Nami? -Dadán miraba a Sabo y a Ace.

_"Si esque no se estará callado ni un sólo momento el hombre.."_

-Una amiga- respondió Ace secamente.- Y sí, sigo con ella. Está dentro hablando con Marco y compañía.

Sabo y Luffy al escuchar eso empezaron a caminar hacia el local.

-Bueno Dadán, nos vemos después. Ya vamos a casa con Ace. No nos esperes despierta. -Sabo entró en el pub y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Dadán con la palabra en la boca.

-Ace, ¿quieres las llaves?- Dadán devolvió el interés de Ace hacia ella.- Si las quieres, tus hermanos hoy dormirán contigo. Y me harás un informe sobre sus respectivas vidas amorosas. No es que me importe. Quiero reírme un rato. ¿De acuerdo?

Ace gruñó. Odiaba tener que dar algo a cambio de lo que ya le pertenecía. Y respecto a lo de Luffy y Sabo.. ¿Qué vida amorosa tendrían? Sabo acababa de llegar de su formación en la armada. No ha tenido tiempo de hacer vida amorosa. Y Luffy.. Tenía unas cuantas proposiciones de noviazgo, pero las ignoraba a todas. Sólo le diría eso a Dadán. No le estaba mintiendo o algo por el estilo.

-Claro, te diré mañana lo que desees saber. Pero dame ya las llaves.

Dadán le lanzó las llaves y se metió en el coche. Arrancó y se perdió por las oscuras calles.

Ace suspiró. Esa mujer sí que era molesta. Pero en el fondo, le tenía cariño. Entró en el local y buscó a sus hermanos. Los encontró sentados al lado de Nami y Marco. Sabo charlaba animadamente con ellos pero Luffy permanecía pegado del teléfono. Miraba la pantalla, esperando. Y cuando recibía un mensaje, lo respondía a la velocidad de la luz. Ace se le acercó.

-¿Qué haces enano?- Nami empezó a prestarles atención. También estaba intrigada. Quería saber qué hacía Luffy.

-Hablo con Vivi.- Luffy no despegó la vista del móvil para responder a Ace. Lo que sorprendió a este fué el hecho de que no replicase por que lo hubiese llamado enano. Eso no le cuadraba.

Nami se levantó de su silla y se sentó al lado de Luffy, que se había apartado un poco de los demás. Tampoco es que se enterase mucho de lo que Marco y Sabo estaban hablando. Sólo había intercambiado números de teléfono con ellos.

-¿Vivi? ¿La Vivi que yo conozco?- espetó. Ahora Luffy sí que levantó la mirada. Miró a Nami y le sonrió.

-Sí, es ella.

-¿Puedo decirle algo? Esque se me olvidó decirle que mañana tiene que llevar el cello. -Luffy le puso un puchero. Le disgustaba la idea de dejar de hablar con Vivi. Pero le dió el teléfono a Nami, que rápidamente se puso a leer la conversación mientras hacía que escribía algo.

_Vivi: Hola Luffy. Soy Vivi. Este es mi correo._

_Luffy: ¡Hola Vivi! Ya lo he guardado.¿Que tal estás?_

_Vivi: Pues cansada. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?_

_Luffy: Hambriento, pero ahora se me pasa._

_Vivi: Pues come algo. ¿No estás en casa?_

_Luffy: En realidad no. Vamos a buscar a Ace. _

_Vivi: ¿Pero no era que Ace iba a acompañar a Nami?_

_Luffy: Sí, supongo que ya la habrá acompañado. Es tarde y ella parecía que tuviese prisa._

_Vivi: Tienes razón.. Ace fue muy amable ofreciéndose a acompañarla a casa._

_Luffy: Ya. Es raro. Creo que le gustó Nami._

_Vivi: ¿Tú crees? Nami necesita que la traten bien. No necesita malos rollos._

_Luffy: Ace es un buen tipo y un buen hermano. _

_Vivi: Eso no lo hace un buen novio Luffy U.u_

_Luffy: Joo Vivi. No seas aguafiestas. A lo mejor se casan._

_Vivi: ¿Y tendrán hijos? :D_

_Luffy: Puede ser. Ah por cierto. Ya estamos con Ace. Parece ser que Nami sigue con él._

_Vivi: ¿Qué? Pues mañana tenemos que madrugar. _

_Luffy: Parece que se divierte. Está hablando con Sabo y otro amigo._

_Vivi: Está bien. Que se divierta ella en mi lugar xD_

_Luffy: Te la paso que quiere decirte algo._

_Vivi: Okay. Espero. _

_ ...Vivi está __**CONECTADA.**_

Nami estaba roja cómo un tomate cuando terminó de leerlo. Se intentó serenar. Ya lo hablaría con Vivi. Empezó a escribir bajo la atenta mirada de Marco y Ace, que habían notado su sonrojo.

_Luffy (Nami): Hola Vivi, soy Nami._

_Vivi: Hola Namii, ¡ya me dijo Luffy que lo estabas pasando bien!_

_Luffy (Nami): Claro claro. Mañana tienes que llevar el cello, acuerdate. _

_Vivi: Ah vale, ahora lo preparo. ¿Tú qué llevas?_

_Luffy (Nami): Aún me quedan dos semanas de piano._

_Vivi: Estupendo. ¿Quedamos para desayunar?_

_Luffy (Nami): Vale. ¿En mi casa a las diez? Hago yo el desayuno, me apetece._

_Vivi: Vale, nos vemos. Hasta mañana. Besos._

_Luffy (Nami): Claro. Adiós._

Nami le devolvió el teléfono a Luffy. Ace la seguía mirando. Marco había vuelto a su conversación con Sabo.

-¿Ocurre algo Nami?

-No Ace, no te preocupes.

-¿Quieres irte a casa? -Nami se lo pensó. Llevaba un par de copas encima. Si seguía ahí, iba a acabar haciendo alguna tontería. Lo de siempre.

-¿Vamos dando un paseo? -le respondió a Ace con otra pregunta.

-Sólo si es en moto. No me apetece caminar. -Ace sonreía.

-Vamos anda.

Nami se levantó y se despidió de las personas que había conocido esa noche. Se lo había pasado realmente bien y había conseguido dinero. Mañana se iría a comprar algo bonito. Sabo puso un puchero. Acababa de llegar y la chica ya se iba. Otro día sería. Luffy sólo levantó la mano para despedirse. Estaba leyendo la conversación de Vivi con Nami. ¿Vivi tocaba el cello y Nami el piano? Interesante.

Salieron fuera. Hacía un frío terrible. Nami se abrazó a sí misma. Ace lo notó.

-¿Y tú querías dar un paseo? Loca. -Se puso el casco, le dió uno a Nami y se sentó en la moto.

Nami se subió velozmente. Abrazó a Ace, esta vez más por frío que por miedo. Ace estaba calentito. No tenía tanto frío si se le acercaba un poco más. Ace se puso algo incómodo. No es que Nami fuese molesta, pero el contacto tan cercano le había puesto nervioso.

Otra vez Nami se había olvidado de decirle hacia dónde tenía que ir.

-¿Nami?

-¿Te molesta?

-No es eso.- Ace se puso algo rojo- ¿Dónde vives?

-Ah, Villa Cocoyashi. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí. Agarrate.

Ace arrancó. En unos cinco minutos, llegaron a Cocoyashi. Nami le señaló un edificio. Era bastante alto. Ace aparcó la moto justo delante. Se bajaron.

- Fin del trayecto.

-Ace, acompañame arriba anda. Es que tengo un vecino pervertido que siempre me está vigilando. No quiero subir sola. Genzo puede verme.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Ace no daba crédito. A esta mujer le aparecían peligros por todos lados.

Nami asintió. Ace suspiró. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?.

Subieron por las escaleras. Para desgracia de Ace, Nami vivía en un quinto piso. Al llegar a la puerta, Nami le invitó a entrar. Ace, no sin dudar antes, aceptó.

-¿Quieres un café? No quiero que te duermas de camino al pub.- Ofreció Nami.

-Claro. Gracias.

Nami entró en la cocina. Preparó un café cargado y salió al salón. Para su sorpresa se encontró a un dormido Ace en su sofá. Sonrió. No iba a despertarle. Llamó a Marco y le comentó la situación. Este le dijo que no se preocupase, que Sabo y Luffy dormirían en su casa. Nami tapó a Ace y se fué a su habitación. Puso el despertador.

Una vez en su cama, recordó algo que le hizo gracia.

_"Jozu dijo que Ace tenía problemas de narcolepsia. Pues sí que es oportuna."_

-Buenas noches Ace.


	8. Un mal despertar

Hola chicos! Aquí vuelvo, con ganas de comerme el mundo.

Respuesta a los reviews:

El que imagina carabelas: No te muerdas las uñas! Que duele *Lo sé por experiencia propia, me he pasado* Gracias por estar tan pendiente del fic, enserio, muchas gracias.

Hielaine: Jajajaj lo siento pero el pervertido voy a hacer que sea Henzo, pero a Nami sólo quiere vigilarla un poco *Lo de pervertido es por la foto sugerente de Nami que puso en su despacho en el anime*, Franky sale pronto, así cómo Ussop y Zoro. Muchas gracias por tus reviews :)

Y muchas gracias también a los anónimos que me dan animos para seguir escribiendo. Sois geniales.

Ya no me enrollo más, ¡dentro fic!

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

Nami entró en la cocina. Preparó un café cargado y salió al salón. Para su sorpresa se encontró a un dormido Ace en su sofá. Sonrió. No iba a despertarle. Llamó a Marco y le comentó la situación. Este le dijo que no se preocupase, que Sabo y Luffy dormirían en su casa. Nami tapó a Ace y se fué a su habitación. Puso el despertador.

Una vez en su cama, recordó algo que le hizo gracia.

_"Jozu dijo que Ace tenía problemas de narcolepsia. Pues sí que es oportuna."_

-Buenas noches Ace.

* * *

Nami se despertó y saltó de la cama. Normalmente se abrazaba a las mantas todo lo que podía, pero hoy tenía que hacer el desayuno para tres personas. Estaba de buen humor. Cambió de sistema y puso una canción que le gustaba mucho, "Phenomenon" de Thousand Foot Krutch para despertarse del todo. Le sentó bien y se desperezó. Cogió una muda. Unos vaqueros rotos y una blusa negra ancha, sin estampados. Cogió sus Vans negras. ¿Para qué ir con tacones al conservatorio? Mejor ir cómoda.

Bajó el volumen de su teléfono y se asomó al salón. Ace seguía dormido. Seguía en la misma posición que se había quedado dormido sólo que ahora tenía la boca un poco abierta y roncaba. Estaba profundamente dormido. Ni un terremoto lo despertaría.

_"Tranquilo hasta dormido. Este chico no se exalta por nada"._

Se fue al baño y se dió una ducha. Se vistió y apagó la música del móvil. Puso la minicadena de la cocina. Ahora tocaba hacer el desayuno. Se puso manos a la obra. Miró el reloj. Daba las 09:30. Aún era temprano.

Nami no acostumbraba a cocinar. Pero, cómo estaba empezando a independizarse, debía aprender. Ahora dominaba un par de cosas gracias a Bellemere. Casi todo lo que sabía cocinar, eran cosas que a ella le gustaban. Cosas dulces y suaves.

Empezó poniendo una cafetera y un poco de leche a hervir. Puso a calentar el aceite en una sartén. Cogió de la cesta de la mesa una de las naranjas de Nojiko. La observó. No sabía cómo hacía Nojiko para cultivar una pieza de fruta tan perfecta. Cogió un par de naranjas más e hizo zumo. Lo puso en la nevera. Se puso con la sartén y sonó el timbre. Dejó las tortitas que había terminado de hacer repartidas en tres platos, porque en uno sólo no cabían. Quizás se había excedido un poco, pero no conocía el apetito de Ace.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando unas rodajas de pan en la tostadora. Por el pasillo, miró al salón. Ace permanecía igual así que siguió hacia la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar y Nami miró la hora. Las 10:10.

_"Creía que le había dicho a Vivi a las diez y media.."_

-Ya voy. -Nami se acercó hasta la puerta y miró por la mirilla pero no abrió la puerta. -Vete Sanji.

No podía creerselo. ¿Otra vez? ¿Tan temprano? Normalmente, despues de un numerito cómo el de la tarde anterior, tarda unos dos días en empezar a llamarla de nuevo.

En el salón. Ace abrió los ojos. Buscó la procedencia de la voz de Nami. Había estado algo consciente desde que escuchó la música de Nami. Pero estaba descansando, no quería levantarse. Su primer pensamiento había sido "¿Qué hago durmiendo en este sofá?".

-Nami, quiero disculparme. ¿Podemos hablarlo?- Sanji hablaba con voz calmada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Nami tampoco se esperaba eso.

-No puedo Sanji. Estoy a punto de irme al conservatorio.- Nami le dió la espalda a la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

Ace se levantó y se acercó a Nami en silencio. Esta al verle, se tapó los labios con el dedo índice, indicandole que no hiciese ruido alguno. Él hizo caso pero se acercó hasta Nami, para escuchar también lo que decía Sanji .

-Vivi estará aquí en veinte minutos.

-¿La has llamado por que he venido?- Por un momento, parecía que Sanji perdía la calma.

-Claro que no. Hemos quedado para ir al conservatorio. Hoy nos coinciden las clases.

-¿Comemos juntos entonces?- Sanji ignoró la respuesta que le dió, pero parecía más tranquilo.

-Voy a comer con Bellemere.. hoy regresa. - Mintió.

-Nami, necesito que hablemos.- Sanji seguía insistiendo. Nami suspiró. Ace se le acercó y le dijo en un susurro a la altura de el oído "Acepta.". A pesar de que Nami se estremeció ante la próximidad de Ace, respondió a Sanji haciéndole caso al susodicho.

-Está bien. Volveré al conservatorio a la tarde. A la salida... ¿A las ocho en el café que hace esquina en frente del conservatorio?

-Nos vemos allí.- Escucharon cómo Sanji encendía un pitillo.- Te hecho de menos pelirroja.

Nami ,que hasta el momento había permanecido con la espalda pegada a la puerta, fué descendiendo. Cayó sentada. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tapó con las manos la cara. Ace se sentó a su lado.

-Nami, no puedes huir siempre. Sea cual sea el problema que teneis, debéis hablarlo algún día.

-Pero.. No quiero volver a verle. No soporto su presencia. No me veo con fuerzas para discutir con él. Ace, sé que es de mala persona, pero quiero odiarle. Le quise y ahora quiero odiarle.

Nami quitó las manos de sus ojos y miró a Ace. Este miraba el techo. Aún tenía sueño. Nami sonrió.

-Bueno, si voy a hablar con él, tú me ayudarás a plantarle cara.

Ace alzó una ceja y miró a Nami. Notó como esta reprimía algunas lágrimas.

_"A veces se me olvida que la conocí ayer. Ya estoy dándole consejos. "_

Nami continuó.- Estaré más tranquila si tú estás cerca. No tienes que intervenir si no es necesario. -Entonces Ace entendió.

-¿Qué planeas?

Sonó de nuevo el timbre y ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose . Ace se levantó, cortando el contacto visual y le extendió la mano a Nami. Esta la aceptó ,se levantó y miró por la mirilla.

- ¿A las tres y media tienes planes?- susurró sin despegar la vista de la mirilla.

-Pues no.

-Ahora ya los tienes. -Nami abrió la puerta.- Hola Vivi. - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Buenos días Nami! ¿Qué tal has dormido? -Vivi le devolvió el gesto.

La chica de pelo azul vestía más formal que Nami. Unos pantalones azul marino conjuntados con un jersey color canela. Unas botas del mismo color que el jersey y una gabardina beige remataban el conjunto. En su espalda, llevaba en su respectiva funda el cello.

-Cómo un bebé. Entra anda.- Nami le retiró el cello de la espalda y lo apoyó en la entrada.

Vivi entró en el piso y vió a Ace. No se sorprendió mucho. Luffy le había contado la situación.

-Buenos días Ace.

-Buenos días Vivi.- Ace se giró, buscando a Nami, pero no la vió y alzó su tono de voz -Esto.. Nami, creo que me voy llendo. Tengo que ir a por Luffy y Sabo... Y ni siquiera sé donde están. - Se rascó la cabeza.

-Están en casa de Marco ,Ace- le dijo Vivi.

-Al menos quédate a desayunar hombre. -se escuchó a Nami desde la cocina.

-Venga Ace, de seguro aún están durmiendo.- lo empujaba Vivi hacia la cocina.

-Hala hala, los dos a la cocina. Que se me está enfriando el desayuno.- Nami seguía gritando.

Vivi y Ace obedecieron. Cuando entraron en la cocina, se encontraron a Nami sirviendo en la mesa. Para Vivi era sorprendente. Normalmente, Nami se levantaba cuando ella llegaba y desayunaban corriendo un café o un batido de cacao con galletas. Ace también estaba sorprendido. El despliegue que había encima de la mesa, era para sorprenderse.

Tres tazas con leche humeante. Tres vasos con zumo de naranja. Una jarra de café. Los botes de café y de chocolate en polvo. Mantequilla. Mermelada de naranja. Un plato con tostadas. Y, lo que más llamó la atención de Ace, en cada plato había una gran pila de tortitas recién hechas.

Nami sirvió en una salsera el caramelo que acababa de calentar para hechar por encima de las tortitas y observó la cara de sus dos invitados con satisfacción.

-¿Ocurre algo chicos?- Preguntó Nami divertida.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y tomaron asiento. Vivi y Nami miraban a Ace, esperando su reacción con el desayuno. Este, ignorandolas e intentando no sentirse presionado y observado, se sirvió el caramelo y probó el primero bocado de tortitas. Estaban deliciosas. Decidió hacer sufrir un poco a Nami.

-Mmmm...- puso la mano en su barbilla.

-¿Y bien?- Nami se estaba impacientando.

-No sé...- Nami esperó. Ace la miró y le sonrió. -Están buenísimas Nami.

Vivi y Nami, cómo para comprobar lo que decía, probaron también las tortitas. Terminaron el desayuno entre risas. Nami y Vivi hablaban de sus clases. Por un momento, Ace se interesó por el piano. Le pareció un instrumento bonito desde pequeño, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a tocarlo. Miró la hora. Eran las 10:55.

-¿Chicas?- dijo sin apartar la mirada del reloj de pared. Estas le miraron esperando lo que tenía que decirles. Al ver que Ace no decía nada, miraron hacia donde este lo estaba haciendo. Empalidecieron.

-Bon Clay me va a matar. -Vivi no se movía del sitio. Seguía mirando el reloj.

Nami había salido corriendo hacia el baño. En dos minutos estaba lista. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, semejante a la de Vivi y se había puesto una chaqueta negra, de cuero.

-Vamos Vivi. Si llegamos antes de que sean y diez nos dejarán entrar.- Vivi salió de su estado de shock y fué a por su cello.

Ace se reía mientras murmuraba algún que otro "inconscientes". Las acompañó hasta el portal. Pidió a Nami la llave del garaje.

-Está bien. Devuelvemela a las tres y media. ¿En el parque que está detrás del conservatorio?

-¿Qué conservatorio es?

-Rumbar. El que está en Florian Triangle.

-Vale. Nos vemos allí. -Se despidió de las dos chicas y fué al garaje.

_"No sé cómo me meto en estos problemas. Si es que no me puedo estar calladito."_

Se subió a la moto y arrancó, dejando atrás todo tipo de pensamiento negativo. Al parecer, hoy tampoco iba a ser un día tranquilo.


	9. Una señal o dos

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Espero que me podáis perdonar. He tardado muchísimo con este capítulo. Espero que al menos, la espera valga la pena.

* * *

**Anteriormente...**

-¿Qué conservatorio es?

-Rumbar. El que está en Florian Triangle.

-Vale. Nos vemos allí. -Se despidió de las dos chicas y fué al garaje.

_"No sé cómo me meto en estos problemas. Si es que no me puedo estar calladito."_

Se subió a la moto y arrancó, dejando atrás todo tipo de pensamiento negativo. Al parecer, hoy tampoco iba a ser un día tranquilo.

* * *

-Definitivamente, esto no es lo mío.

Ace hablaba solo mientras observaba a una pareja que parecía discutir afablemente. En la cafetería había bastante gente y no podía escuchar su conversación. Sólo les miraba. Bueno, en realidad, estaba pendiente de sus reacciones. Más que nada, vigilaba al chico rubio. No por ello, dejaba de distraerse y miraba discretamente a Nami. Solía perderse un poco, miraba sus gestos y cómo movía los labios al hablar. Entonces, sacudía la cabeza y volvía a su tarea inicial.

Sanji sostenía un cigarro entre los labios. Aparentaba tranquilidad. Estaba recostado en el sillón de manera que apoyaba su brazo en el límite del respaldo superior, a la altura de los hombros. Tenía la pierna derecha apoyada sobre la izquierda de forma casual. De vez en cuando, bebía de su café.

Nami estaba con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa. Apoyaba el mentón entre las manos y miraba a Sanji con expresión aburrida.

Ace no dejaba de insultarse a sí mismo. Entre insulto e insulto, consideraba el acercarse hasta la mesa y sacar a Nami de ahí. Claro que, no se decidía a hacerlo. Simplemente pensaba en hacerlo. Miró su café. Ya estaba frío. Esa era la señal.

**-{FLASHBACK}-**

-Yo hablaré con él. Veré qué quiere y lo consideraré. No tardaré mucho.

-Nami.. no me gusta. ¿Y si pasa algo?- Ella le miró y le sonrió.

-¿Qué puede pasarme ,Ace?- Ace agachó la cabeza. Respondió mirando al suelo.

-Pueden pasar tres cosas Nami. La primera; Que consideres oportuno seguir hablando con él. La segunda; Que quieras salir de ese sitio a toda pastilla. Y tercera; Que algo se salga de los planes.

-De acuerdo entonces. ¿Qué te parece si nos guiamos por señales? -Ace se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Tú mandas jefa.

**-{FIN FLASHBACK}-**

Repasaba las señales con la mente. Entonces recordó el segundo paso. Miró su teléfono. Un mensaje.

_"Vivi, necesito que me ayudes con los ejercicios de respiración."_

Volvió a leer el mensaje una segunda y una tercera vez.

-Mierda.- Musitó.

Volvió a mirar hacia la pareja. Hablaban igual que antes. Parecían calmados, pero se notaba que ambos estaban enfadados. Sin embargo, ahora había un mínimo cambio del que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta si no prestase tanta atención cómo Ace lo hacía en ese momento. Nami parecía más palida que de costumbre. Y no es que la chica fuese muy morena.

Ace se levantó de su sitio. Ni siquiera había pensado en el tercer paso. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Pasó junto a la pareja y se fué al baño. Esperó en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de los lavabos. No estaba a la vista de las mesas. Se sentó en el suelo.

Nami se disculpó con Sanji y se dirigió a los aseos. Una vez en el pasillo de los aseos, se acercó a Ace. Le extrañó el suspiro que soltó el chico. Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Nami? -La aludida miró al suelo.

-No es nada. Sólo quería decirte que voy a tardar un poco más. Ha dicho algo que me interesa y..

-Voy a esperar a que termines. -Ace se tapó los ojos con el flequillo y no la dejó continuar. Nami sonrió otra vez.

-Supongo que luego tendré que invitarte a cenar.

-Si cocinas tú, acepto.-Nami se levantó y se dirigió hacia las mesas.

-Ah y no me interrumpas cuando hablo Ace. Me molesta mucho.- Dijo Nami, volviendose hacia el chico, que seguía en el suelo.

-¿Porqué crees que lo hago, tonta?- Ace le sacó la lengua sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos con el mismo gesto.

Nami se le quedó mirando. Se sonrojó levemente pero le respondió igual, evitando que Ace notase su reacción .

-Idiota. ¿Puedes llamar a Vivi?- Ace abrió los ojos y guardó la lengua en su sitio. Ladeó la cabeza y alzó la ceja, expresando su confusión.

-Supongo, pero, ¿para qué?

-De alguna manera tendré que librarme de Sanji ¿No? -Ace seguía sin entender, así que Nami siguió.- Vivi ha quedado contigo, por lo tanto nos encontramos. Vivi me invita a cenar insistentemente. Yo no me puedo negar. Dejamos a Sanji y vamos a cenar. ¿Te parece?

-Supongo. -Ace se acomodó.

-Hasta luego.- Nami le guiñó un ojo y salió.

Ace esperó un poco. Lo suficiente cómo para no levantar sospechas. Entre tanto, se quedó pensando en cómo había llegado a todo aquello. La había conocido hace nada y ya estaban hablando cómo íntimos amigos. Vale, que Ace no es de andarse con rodeos, pero nunca se le dio bien el tema "Chicas". Las palabras de Sabo no dejaban de pasar por su mente.

_"¿En qué piensas, Ace? No te reconoces ni tú mismo."_- pensó.

Se levantó y se fué hacia su mesa. Una vez sentado, las imágenes se amontonaron en su mente.

**-{FLASHBACK}-**

Nami esperaba en un columpio cuando vió llegar a Ace.

-Hola Ace.

-Hola.- Ace se sentó en el columpio contiguo. -Ahora es cuando me explicas porqué he venido.

-Porque soy adorable.

Ace sonrió. No se lo iba a negar pero tampoco lo iba a admitir.

-Es algo que tenéis que hablar tú y él. Terceras personas no.- Nami cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente. Apoyó su cabeza en el columpio.

-No me atrevo a ir sola desde lo de ayer. ¿Contento ,caballero de elegante armadura?

Ace la miró. Suspiró. Desde que la había conocido había tenido complicaciones y situaciones divertidas. Pero sobre todo, suspiros. No dejaba de suspirar. Y el hombre no entendía porqué.

-Está bien. Vayamos a dar un paseo.

********0********

Detrás de una casita de madera para niños pequeños, se escondían tres personas.

-¡Ay!

-Shhh. Calla Vivi. Si nos ven, nos matan.

-Kaya,¡que eres tú la que me está pisando!

_-_¿Creeis que si nos encuentra Nami, nos destrozará y nos arrancará las entrañas?- Una chica de pelo azabache ignoraba a las otras dos.

-¡Robin, no seas tan siniestra!- Respondieron las aludidas al unísono.

Robin sonrió. Miró otra vez a la pareja.

-¿Creeis que a Nami le guste? -espetó.

-¿Nami? Ni idea. Pero.. ahora que lo pien...¡Eh que se van!- Kaya daba saltitos. Cualquiera diría que eran mayores de edad.

Las chicas se dispusieron a seguir a Nami y a Ace, que estaban tan absortos elaborando un plan, que ni cuenta se dieron.

********0********

-Y dime Nami, ¿Qué piensas de LuVi?- Una vez, terminaron de planear cómo reaccionarían en la cafetería, Ace cambió de tema.

-¿LuVi?

-Es cómo se refire Sabo al embobamiento que tiene Luffy con Vivi. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero bueno.- Nami sonrió malévolamente.

-Esos dos van a acabar juntos.

Ace empezó a reírse. Le hacía mucha gracia la idea de ver a Luffy con una chica. Intentando ser educado o no comerse su comida. Seguro que sería muy gracioso. Nami continuó.

-Pero tenemos un problema. -Ace dejó de reírse.- Y ese problema tiene nombre. Law Trafalgar.

Ace se rascó la cabeza. Le sonaba ese nombre.

-Me he perdido.

-Es un chico que estuvo en la universidad con Vivi. Él se adelantó unos cuantos cursos gracias a su inteligencia. Ya es cirujano con tan solo 20 años. -Ace esperó que Nami siguiera.

-Sigo sin encontrarme Nami. -Esta pensó como explicárselo mejor.

-A Law le gusta Vivi. Vivi cree que le gusta Law. Juega sobre seguro. Pero Luffy es más el tipo de Vivi. Pero no sabe si arriesgarse. ¿Mejor?

-AH. Ahora tiene sentido. Pero si a Vivi le gusta más Luffy, me he vuelto a perder.

Nami se dió con la palma de la mano en la frente.

-Da igual Ace. Sólo digo que Law es un muy buen partido. -Por un momento a Ace le pareció ver que los ojos de Nami se habían convertido en dólares. Claro que había entendido todo desde el principio. Sólo quería mantener la conversación un poco más. -Pero ya no es por el dinero que tenga, quiero que Vivi sea feliz.

Él la miró. Parecía preocupada de verdad.

-Ace.. de verdad necesito que estés cerca.

Ace entendía que se refería a lo que pasaría una hora o dos más tarde, pero no pudo evitar que la sangre se escapase a sus mejillas.

Empezó a notar cómo que el estómago le daba vueltas. Un pepito grillo vestido cómo Sabo y con su misma voz apareció en su hombro y le susurró al oído lo mismo que su hermano le había explicado a Luffy y a él a la hora de la comida.

_"Cuando una chica te gusta, sientes la misma sensación que cuando tienes hambre. Sólo que, en vez de desear comida, la deseas a ella."_

Volvió a mirar a Nami. Ese grillo imaginario le había jugado una mala pasada. Si es posible, se había puesto más rojo. Nami ahora hablaba de su conservatorio, de su profesor, de lo mucho que disfrutaba tocando el piano, aunque no le entusiasmase. Ace la escuchaba, pero de vez en cuando se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y se quedaba mirando los labios de Nami.

_"Maldito Sabo_."

**-{FIN FLASHBACK}-**

Sacó el móvil. Buscó a Vivi en la agenda y marcó su número. Esta le dijo que se dirigía para allá. Esperó nervioso, vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sanji. Cuán grande fué su sorpresa y su sonrisa al ver llegar a Vivi con su acompañante.

* * *

Espero que se os halla hecho ameno. La verdad, es que no me convence mucho lo de los "Flashback", pero me apetecía probar un nuevo método. Ya me diréis si me ha ido bien. De nuevo, siento la demora. No sé si publicaré pronto. Ojalá tenga suerte. Pero estoy en exámenes y en Semana Santa me voy a la aldea. ¡Nos leemos nakamas! Arigatou por leer. Sois amor.

NereaMugiwara.


	10. Una pistola

**Anteriormente...**

Sacó el móvil. Buscó a Vivi en la agenda y marcó su número. Esta le dijo que se dirigía para allá. Esperó nervioso, vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sanji. Cuán grande fué su sorpresa y su sonrisa al ver llegar a Vivi con su acompañante.

* * *

Ace esperó a que Vivi y su acompañante tomasen asiento. La chica de cabellos azules parecía avergonzada. El color de sus mejillas la delataba a pesar de querer mantener la postura. Se acercó a Ace sin reparar en que a dos mesas de distancia se encontraba su amiga y le saludó. Antes de que pudiese sentarse, un caballeroso Luffy le ofreció la silla y se sentó a su lado. El color de las mejillas de Vivi se acentuó. Ace emepezó a reírse divertido por las reacciones de los dos chicos. ¿Un Luffy caballeroso? Suficiente motivo cómo para que Ace se destornillase de la risa delante de ellos. Vivi frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, perdóname Vivi. -Decía Ace a la vez que se secaba una pequeña lagrimilla que se le había escapado.

-Supongo que no importa.- Vivi suspiró.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Ace? -Luffy inclinaba la cabeza a modo de interrogante.

-Mirad disimuladamente a la mesa de la esquina. A tres mesas de aquí por la derecha. -Ace agachó la cabeza. Esos dos eran iguales. Ambos miraron sin disimulo alguno. Una gota de sudor empezaba a caer por la frente de Ace.

-Ah ya veo...¿Porqué demonios has dejado que esté con Sanji a solas?- El aura de Vivi se tornó oscura, asustando a los dos hermanos.

-Menos mal que dije disimuladamente... Vivi, comportate, nos está viendo la mitad del local. -Vivi recuperó la compostura ante la advertencia de Ace. Sus palabras la habían intimidado. No parecía hermano de Luffy. Luffy era sutil, amable, divertido y muy infantil. Pero el hecho de que fuese así de infantil e inocente, lo hacía distinto a los chicos de su edad.

-Explicanos qué hacemos aquí Ace. -Luffy habló serio, algo que sorprendió a Vivi.

Ace explicó el plan de Nami brevemente a sus dos compañeros de mesa. Entonces notó que los observaban. No se giró, pero mientras hablaba, notaba con más intesidad que lo miraban. Se giró buscando el origen de esa sensación. Sonrió al encontrarla.

-¿Porqué no entraron los demás con vosotros?- preguntó.

Luffy y Vivi se miraron cómo preguntándose entre ellos. Se volvieron hacia Ace.

-Estábamos solos- dijeron a la vez.

Ace volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Seguro? Porque yo he visto una nariz larga, una rubia, una morena y unas gafas de sol que me suenan mucho al otro lado del ventanal.

Luffy y Vivi miraron y vieron lo mismo que Ace. Usopp, Kaya, Robin y Sabo vigilaban desde el ventanal, pero habían sido descubiertos.

Vivi, sonriente, salió y les hizo entrar. Todos caminaron hacia la amplia mesa con cara de regañados menos Robin.

-¿En qué pensabais?- La sonrisa de Vivi había desaparecido.

-Por la mañana cuando seguimos a Nami no te había molestado tanto- le espetó Kaya. Pero al segundo se arrepintió. Ahora era el aura de Ace la que se tornaba oscura.

************0************

Desde su mesa, Nami observaba curiosa cómo había empezado a congregarse una multitud al rededor de Ace mientras escuchaba a Sanji.

-Prometo no volver a molestarte. Sólo dame una oportunidad cómo amigo. Nami yo no quie...-Nami selló sus labios con su dedo índice y lo miró secamente a los ojos.

-Ya conozco todo esto. Sólo dime qué es lo que hace estas palabras diferentes de las que me has dicho anteriormente. -Sanji apartó la mano de Nami de sus labios y la siguió sujetando mientras empezaba a pronunciar su respuesta.

-¿Ves acaso mis pupilas dilatadas? No he fumado nada Nami. Estoy intentando dejarlo por ti. Porque eres importante para mí. Yo te quiero y sólo quiero que me des otra oportunidad. Tan sólo cómo amigos, lo juro. -Nami apartó su mano de las de Sanji.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? No te entiendo Sanji.

- Una chica me ha cambiado.

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Nami dio un vuelco. Ella estuvo ocho meses intentando apartar a Sanji de su propio mundo,del mundo al que ella pertenecía. Y en un día o dos, otra mujer logró hacer lo que ella no pudo en tanto tiempo. A punto estuvo de llorar delante del rubio. Pero se contuvo, por el bien de ambos. Ella ya no le quería y el hecho de que llorase ante una confesión cómo la que acababa de profesar Sanji, hubiese dado a entender lo contrario. Respondió antes de que el silencio se hiciese incómodo.

-¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti Sanji! ¿La conozco?

-Creo que no.- Las pupilas de Sanji tomaron forma de corazón.- Se llama Ivankov. Es una chica rusa.

-¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?

Sanji sacó su teléfono y lo desbloqueó. Una chica ocupaba todo el fondo de pantalla. Era delgada, esbelta y de rasgos finos. Vestía un minivestido rojo de cuero y unas botas con tacón alto del mismo color. Su pelo era violeta y rizo, peinado a lo afro. Tenía unos ojos grandes, negros, remarcados con pestañina y sombra de ojos violetácea, a juego con su propio pelo. Una nariz fina y unos labios estrechos. Era muy hermosa, eso sin duda alguna. El tipo de mujer que destaca por su apariencia.

-Es muy bella Sanji. Me la tienes que presentar. -Decía Nami mientras observaba la imagen.

-Lo sé Nami, pero no es más guapa que tú. Tú siempre serás mi princesa.- Sanji se tornó más serio. Dió una calada a su cigarillo. -Si me permites, voy un momento al aseo.

-Claro.

Sanji se levantó y se dirigió a donde, momentos antes y sin él saberlo, Nami y Ace habían planeado su huida. Entonces Nami la vió. Estaba en su bolsillo trasero. Había notado algo raro en Sanji, pero no había pensado que pudiese llegar a tales extremos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Sabo, pero en este caso puedes llamarme Salvación. -El hermano de Ace se había acercado a Nami fugazmente, más rápido que los demás, dejando a Ace de lado.

-Hola Salvación, has llegado a tiempo. -Nami sonrió.

-Que gracioso eres Sabo. -Ace le dedicó una mirada asesina cuando les alcanzó. En realidad le resultaba indiferente pero no pudo evitar molestarse por que su hermano se llevase los méritos por algo que llevaba haciendo toda la tarde.

Vivi se adelantó a los hermanos y se puso a hablar con Nami. Sanji salió del lavabo y se acercó a la mesa.

-Hola Vivi.- La piel de esta se erizó ante el sonido frío y cortante de la voz de Sanji .Luffy notó esa reacción y se puso entre Vivi y el rubio.

-Hola Sanji. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. -Vivi sonrió cómo pudo.- Estaba preguntandole a Nami si quería venir a cenar con nosotros a casa con mis padres. Han decidido hacer un banquete hindú por el cumpleaños de Kaya.

Kaya, al no estar al tanto del plan de Vivi, dió un respingo cuando la mencionó. Cuando Sanji se tornó hacia ella, Kaya sólo sonrió.

-Felicidades hermosa, que disfrutes de tu cumpleaños.- Fueron las palabras que le dedicó Sanji a Kaya.

Reclamando su atención, Vivi logró disculpar a Nami y sacarla de ahí. Se despidieron de Sanji una vez fuera del local.

-¿Qué haceis todos vosotros aquí? -Nami señalaba a Usopp, a Kaya, a Robin ,a Sabo y a Luffy.- Exijo una explicación ahora mismo.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Luffy fue el primero en explicarse.

-Yo estaba con Vivi. -Kaya se adelantó un paso.

-Yo estaba buscando un libro cuando me encontré a Usopp y juntos encontramos a Robin.-Sabo quién en ese momento sacaba la lengua a Ace, se tornó y encaró a Nami.

-Yo simplemente pasaba por ahí.

-Yo seguía a Vivi y a Luffy junto a Kaya y Ussop. Zoro había accedido a venir, pero lo perdimos de vista. Franky se paró a comprar una Cola pero ni idea de donde, porque no volvió a aparecer.-Soltó Robin ,dejando de piedra a Kaya.

Nami se dió con la mano abierta en la frente. Le encantaba la sinceridad de Robin. Le solía ser muy útil.

-¿Roronoa? ¿Conoceis a Zoro Roronoa?- Luffy parecía dar saltitos de emoción. Robin le miró con curiosidad en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Íbamos juntos a clase de Kendo. A mí me expulsaron por no querer utilizar el shinai* y a Zoro por utilizar tres a la vez. Nos hicimos muy amigos pero al no volver a entrar en un dojo, no volví a coincidir con él.- Robin asintió.

-Consiguió encontrar un dojo en el que le enseñasen el Santoryu*. El de Mihawk. Yo me voy. Tengo que buscarle. -Robin, sin dejar tiempo a que los demás se despidiesen conrrectamente, se despidió con la mano y se hechó a caminar.

Sabo se quedó mirando la falda de Robin. Era corta y negra. Miró, a ver si tenía suerte y vislumbraba algo. Ace le dió una golpe en la nuca. Sabo aterrizó en el suelo y comió un poco de tierra,y no por propio gusto.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó Ace.

Usopp charlaba animaamente con Luffy mientras Kaya les oía. Vivi y Nami les ignoraban. Estaban hablando desde hace un rato y Nami le había contado a Vivi todo lo sucedido con Sanji.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste Nami?- le murmuró Vivi.

-Sí Vivi. Lo que tenía en su pantalón era una pistola. No me cabe duda de ello.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo diez. No es gran cosa, pero tenía que publicar. Este es el último hasta después de Semana Santa. Lo siento mucho! Nos leemos!


	11. Un encuentro desafortunado

Anteriormente...

Sabo aterrizó en el suelo y comió un poco de tierra, y no por propio gusto.  
-¡Pervertido!- gritó Ace.

Usopp charlaba animadamente con Luffy mientras Kaya les oía. Vivi y Nami les ignoraban. Estaban hablando desde hace un rato y Nami le había contado a Vivi todo lo sucedido con Sanji.

-¿Estás segura de lo que viste Nami?- le murmuró Nami.  
-Sí Vivi. Lo que tenía en su pantalón era una pistola. No me cabe duda de ello.

* * *

Robin vagaba por las calles de esa basta ciudad que tanto quería. No era igual que su hogar. No era igual que Ohara. Pero le tenía mucho cariño. Ahí había crecido sólo con la ayuda de Kuzan Aokiji, un viejo amigo. Ahí había conocido a todos sus amigos.

Cuándo de sus amigos se trataba, ella lo daba todo. Era muy recelosa con la gente que no conocía. En el pasado, gente nueva en la que le habían dicho que podía confiar, la había traicionado. Por eso le chocaba tanto el hecho de que un chico al que acaba de ver con Vivi, ya conozca también a Zoro. Además Zoro. No le extrañaría si se tratase de alguien tan social como Nami o cómo Franky. Pero..¿Zoro? Es difícil de creer.  
Giró en un cruce y se dió cuenta de que estaba perdiendose en sus cavilaciones. Otra vez.

_"Tengo que encontrar a Franky y a Zoro."_

Barajó las opciones que se le presentaban. Podría buscar a Franky, que estaría o en un bar pidiendo Coca-cola o en el taller de Water Seven. O también podría buscar a Zoro que podría estar en ...cualquier parte. No los podía llamar. Estaba sin saldo por culpa de cierta chica con pelo azul que insistía en hablar con Luffy. Decidió empezar buscando a Franky. Sería más fácil. Recorrió la distancia que, minutos atrás había recorrido junto a los demás.

Una vez llegó al barrio de Water Seven, buscó un bar cerca del punto dónde se habían despedido de Franky. Encontró tres.

Probó suerte en el primero, pero allí no lo habían visto. Fué en el segundo bar, dónde le dijeron que había pasado por ahí un extravagante chico en camisa hawaiana y tanga. Que también había comentado algo acerca de ir hasta los astilleros que regían los carpinteros de Galley-La.  
Suspiró. Franky siempre iba allí a pelearse con su amigo Iceberg. Agradeció al camarero que tan amablemente la había atendido y se fue.  
Caminaba hacia el distrito de la Galley-La. Miró su bolso y allí, muy recogidito, vió a Chopper. Recordó el momento en que lo habían encontrado.

El pobre, estaba muerto de frío en plena nevada cuando los demás y ella, salieron a hacer una pelea de nieve. Lo encontraron en las últimas. No sabían lo que era, pero les daba igual. Para unos era un hamster muy grande, para otros era un herbo y para Zoro era un mapache muy pequeño. Era una criatura monísima. Su pelaje era color castaño, tenía los ojos negros, y una nariz azulada. No era muy grande, por eso Robin siempre lo llevaba o en brazos o en el bolso cuando este se cansaba. Al rededor de sus orejas, el pelaje se oscurecía y se extendía cómo si fuesen ramitas. Eso le daba el aspecto de un reno, y a Kaya le encantaba.

Robin se ensimismaba, viendo al pequeño "renito" cómo ella lo llamaba, aunque fuese un "reno" miniatura a juzgar por el tamaño. Lo iba a sacar del bolso cuando, una voz le llegó. Sonó fría, dura, distante. No sabía si darse la vuelta. Esperó. Volvió a repasar las tres siglas que acababa de pronunciar ese hombre cuyo rostro, por el momento, desconocía.

_"C.P.9"_

Sonó una y otra vez en su cabeza. Reconocía el nombre de esa organización. Aokiji le había hablado de ella antes de irse. De esa y de todas las demás que tenían permiso del gobierno para asesinar. La voz del hombre volvió a sonar, helando una y otra vez la sangre de Robin.

-Robin Nico. Hija de Olvia Nico. Estudiante de historia. Entrenada en el arte del espionaje. Con conocimientos de autodefensa. Cuidada por Aokiji. Traidora. Única superviviente de el desastre de la aldea de Ohara, en Marruecos.

Con cada palabra, Robin sentía cómo un cuchillo le abría la herida que tantos años le costó hacer cicatrizar. No se dejó intimidar. Se giró y encaró al hombre que tanto daño le estaba inflingiendo.  
Ese hombre era muy alto. Le llevaba unas dos cabezas, y eso que ella calzaba unas botas con un tacón bastante prominente. Era moreno, de ojos adormilados. Una nariz grande y unos labios finos. Su pelo le recordaba a los cuernos de un toro. Era muy ancho, por lo tanto, debía ser fuerte. Podría escapar, parecía más torpe que ella.  
Pero, el hombre se anticipó a lo que pensaba Robin.

-No te conviene. Te hemos estudiado. ¿No querrás que les suceda nada, no?

Robin empalideció. No podían. No podían arrebatarle lo único que le quedaba a parte del misterio de los Poneglyphs. Asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de la comisura de sus azules ojos. Soltó su bolso y lo dejó en el suelo. Se irguió y, tras dar dos bocanadas de aire, asintió a otro hombre que acababa de robarle la esperanza de una vida tranquila.

* * *

En los astilleros, cierto chico de tupé azul discutía con otro.

-Aver, Tontoberg. ¿Qué parte de "Me tengo que ir" no entiendes?

-Todo. No me creo eso de que te "Tengas" que ir. Sólo quieres escaquearte y dejarme a mí aguantando a Chimenea.

-La nieta de la vieja Kokoro es cosa tuya. Yo he quedado con mis amigos y no puedo dejarlos tirados.

-Vamos Cutty Flam. No me mientas. A mí no me engañas. Tú dejarías a tus amigos tirados. Tú vas sólo por una mujer.

El aura de Franky se tornó negra. Sus ganas de asesinar a su amigo aumentaban.

-Hay dos cosas en eso que has dicho que me han dolido hermano. Lo primero, llámame F-r-a-n-k-y. Lo segundo,-alzó el pulgar y se señaló a sí mismo- Franky no pierde el tiempo con chicas. Yo soy Suuuuuper. Tengo bastante con mis hermanas.- Acto seguido, se despidió con la mano y salió del lugar. Una vez fuera,suspiró y se acomodó el pelo.

_"Mierda. Ha anochecido."_

Caminó. Por las calles, vio algo inusual. Un chico de pelo verde, llevaba en el regazo a dos bebés y regañaba a tres niños.

-Oi, Zoro. ¿Qué haces?

El aludido se giró. Cuando vió a Franky, los colores se le subieron a las mejillas. Empezó a balbucear incoherencias, de las cuales Franky sólo entendió " No sé cómo he acabado así.".

-Tranquilo tío. Si no puedes explicarmelo, ya te aclararás. No te rayes.

La atención de Zoro se dividió. Franky por un lado, los bebés por otro y el pequeño mapache que arrastraba un bolso hacia ellos por otro. Franky también pareció notarlo.

-¿Chopper?- dijeron al unísono.

El pequeño levantó las orejas y se acercó a ellos. Parecía afligido.

-Oi Franky, Aquí hay algo que no encaja. -Zoro alzó la vista.

Franky se agachó y recogió a Chopper del suelo. Recogió también el bolso. La mano que no sostenía a Chopper, se estaba cerrando y comprimiendo peligrosamente.

-Zoro..¿de quién es este bolso?-preguntó.

-Ahora mismo no caigo. -Franky le miró, cómo si no se lo creyese.

-Es de Robin.

Cómo si una iluminación hubiese caído de repente encima de Zoro, empezó a hacer conjeturas. Algunas muy sangrientas, pero al ver que en el bolso no había sangre, las descartó.

-Chopper puede haberse escapado.-le dijo a Franky.

-¿Con el bolso de Robin? Zoro... ¿Y si está en peligro?

Los niños permanecían callados y los bebés no lloraban ni berreaban. Sólo el viento acompañaba las palabras de Franky. Zoro lo meditó. Pero tenía que existir otra explicación posible.

-¿Y si perdió el bolso? Puede que Chopper lo halla encontrado.- refutó.

-¿Y Robin dónde está? Vale, Chopper tiene buen olfato, pero sin Robin no tiene sentido. -Cómo si notase que lo halagaban, el pequeño animal se retorció en la mano de Franky.

-Es simple. Llámala.-Franky abrió la boca de par en par. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Robin. Dentro del bolso empezó a sonar una canción algo tétrica, que dio énfasis a la dramática situación. La aguda y melodiosa voz de una mujer citaba uno a uno los nombres de algunos dioses griegos en latín. A Zoro y a Franky les recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Ciertamente, Robin tenía unos gustos algo raros.

Zoro se levantó.

-Si no hemos sido capaces de localizarla, lo mejor será llamar a los demás.- concluyó.

Franky estaba tan nervioso que no articuló palabra. Simplemente marcó en su móvil otro número y puso el altavoz esperando que la llamada diese señal.

* * *

-Vamos Vivi. Dame un poco. -Luffy arrastraba las últimas vocales de cada palabra. Ya empezaba a babear.

Nami, Ace y Sabo se retorcían en el suelo de la risa. Usopp y Kaya permanecían sentados en los columpios de aquel parque intentando contener la risa. Vivi, sin embargo, estaba roja cómo un tomate.

-No es justo Vivi. Dame caramelo. -Luffy siguió insistiendo.

-Ya me lo he comido Luffy. No insistas más.

Cuán grande había sido el error de comerse un tofee delante de Luffy. Sólo le quedaba uno en el bolso y trató de comérselo disimuladamente. Su adicción al azúcar a veces era un problema.

-Pero aún tienes un poco en los labios...- A Luffy le brillaron los ojos ante la idea de robarle caramelo a Vivi.

Ante este último comentario, Nami, Usopp y Kaya lo miraron boquiabiertos. Ace y Sabo estallaron más fuertemente en carcajadas. Eran conscientes de que Luffy sería capaz de besar a Vivi sólo por probar un poco de caramelo. Y todo inocentemente. Si era posible, Vivi había enrojecido más.

A su rescate, sonó el teléfono de Usopp.

-Oi chicos, es Franky. -Dijo este una vez contestó el teléfono y con él en la oreja.- ¿Os importa si pongo el altavoz?

-Para nada- dijo Nami, hablando por todos.

-Vamos Franky, ya te escuchamos todos.- le dijo Kaya al teléfono.

-A ver chicos.. Zoro y yo creemos que Robin puede estar en peligro.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron todos exceptuando a Sabo y a Ace, que le dieron una colleja a Luffy por sorprenderse de algo de lo que no tenía ni idea.

* * *

¡Hola gente que es tan amable por leer este aburrido fic! Después de la espera, me ha venido la inspiración. Esperemos que no me abandone tan pronto cómo la última vez. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¡Nos vemos pronto! Ah y una aclaración. En el capítulo anterior puse un asterisco (*) sobre las palabras "Shinai" y "Santoryu". Shinai es el arma de madera que se utiliza en los entrenamientos para espadachines. Si seguís el anime, supongo que Santoryu sabréis que es, literalmente "Estilo de tres espadas". Si no, no importa. Besos queridos nakama.

NereaMugiwara ~


	12. Un bolso y un plano

Anteriormente...

Sonó el teléfono de Usopp.

-Oi chicos, es Franky. -Dijo este una vez contestó el teléfono y con él en la oreja.- ¿Os importa si pongo el altavoz?

-Para nada- dijo Nami, hablando por todos.

-Vamos Franky, ya te escuchamos todos.- le dijo Kaya al teléfono.

-A ver chicos.. Zoro y yo creemos que Robin puede estar en peligro.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron todos exceptuando a Sabo y a Ace, que le dieron una colleja a Luffy por sorprenderse de algo de lo que no tenía ni idea.

* * *

Luffy se incorporó del suelo y miró con cara de niño regañado a sus hermanos.

-¿Porqué habéis hecho eso? -Les preguntó.

-¡PORQUE NO TE ENTERAS Y TE SORPRENDES TANTO CÓMO LOS DEMÁS!- le gritaron a la vez.

Nami dirigió una de sus más asesinas miradas hacia el escandaloso trío. Ace y Sabo callaron. Luffy le dedicó una sonrisa y se les acercó más.

-Explícate Franky. ¿Qué tipo de peligro?- Vivi ignoró lo acontecido y continuó hablándole al teléfono de Usopp.

-No lo sé. Hemos encontrado a Chopper solito y el bolso de Robin con él.- contestó el chico de brillantes cabellos azules.

-Eso no significa que esté en peligro Franky.- Nami se hizo notar en la conversación.

-¿Y que otra conclusión sacas mujer? -Zoro decidió hacerse notar también. Ante su pregunta, todos callaron.

-Exacto tíos. -Concluyó Franky.- Es Robin de quién hablamos.

-¡Iremos y le patearemos el culo al culpable!- gritó Luffy. Todos se tornaron hacia él.

Por primera vez, sus hermanos veían serio a Luffy tratándose de un tema que no era comida o su sombrero. Dañando el suspense del momento, otro teléfono sonó. La canción de "Caramelldansen" salía de su bolso. Lo buscó y la música cesó una vez la dueña del aparato pulsó la tecla verde.

-¿Diga?

-[...]-Nami se llevó la mano al pecho con alivio.

- ¡Hola Robin!- Los demás, al oír el nombre de la aludida, acercaron el teléfono de Usopp e indicaron a Nami que pusiera el altavoz por gestos, a lo que Nami respondió asintiendo.- Voy a poner el altavoz. -Nami pulsó un botón con un megáfono.- Listo.

- Hola chicos.

-¡Hola Robin! -Dijeron todos cómo si fuese una profesora de primaria y ellos los alumnos.

-Veréis, he perdido el bolso. Con ello el móvil. Os lo digo para que no me llaméis. Estoy muy preocupada por Chopper, estaba en el bolso. A parte, me han surgido unos imprevistos y no podré ir mañana a patinar con vosotros.

-Robin -interrumpió Kaya- Franky y Zoro han encontrado a Chopper y el bolso. No te preocupes.

-Que alivio. -En el tono de voz de Robin, se notó con claridad que su preocupación había menguado.

-Oi Robin. -Se quejaba Franky desde el móvil de Usopp.- ¿En qué pensabas? Tú nunca sueltas a Chopper. Estábamos realmente preocupados nena. -Haciendo eco a Franky, la voz de Zoro negaba haberse preocupado, argumentando que ella podía valerse por sí misma.

-Chicos, de verdad, siento haberos preocupado.- Un silencio interrumpió la disculpa de Robin-Ahora, si me disculpáis, me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Quieres que te llevemos a Chopper a tu casa? -Preguntó Vivi antes de que la chica llegase a colgar.

-Oh. Pues.. ¿me lo podéis acercar pasado mañana a mi casa?

- Claro, Franky te lo acercará. ¡Sayonara Robin!- se despidió Nami.

- Oi mandarina, ¿porqué tengo que ir yo? -Franky, para nada molesto pero algo curioso, preguntó a Nami.

-Pues porque tú encontraste a Chopper, así que tú lo llevas.

Al otro lado de la línea, de la espalda de Franky desaparecieron dos grandes pesos. Al fin y al cabo, la preocupación por el paradero y el estado de Robin valía por dos. Al menos ahora sabía que estaba a salvo y que pronto lo comprobaría con sus propios ojos.

-¡Super! ¿Donde andáis chicos?

-En el parque que está al lado de la universidad de Amazon Lily.- respondió Kaya.

-Zoro y yo vamos para allá entonces.

-¡No dejes a Zoro que te guíe! -Usopp colgó antes de que pudiesen contestar a su comentario, ganándose la risa de Kaya. -Bueno, que pena.- Fingió estar entristecido.

-¿Qué te sucede Usopp? ¿Estás bien?- Kaya empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Ella aún estudiaba medicina pero, con lo avanzado de sus estudios, ya sólo le faltaban dos años de residente para terminar la carrera. Era su deber cuidar el bienestar de los demás.

-Sólo algo decepcionado. Pensé que tendría que lidiar con bandidos o violadores. ¡El gran Usopp hubiese podido con ellos sin esfuerzo alguno!

Sabo, ignorando la conversación que mantenían Kaya y Usopp, contempló lo que le rodeaba. Entonces, se fijó en el campus de Amazon Lily. La vió y no pudo evitar mover a Ace con el pié, que se encontraba tumbado en la hierba junto a Nami, mirando las nubes.

-Oi, oi, oi, Ace, Luffy. Mirad. Boa Hancock está en el campus.

-A mí me importa un carajo- Ace cerró el ojo que se había molestado en abrir para prestar atención a su hermano.

-Shishishishi- El particular sonido de la risa de Luffy hizo que Sabo le mirase.- A mí tampoco me importa Hammock. Es muy pesada. No me pienso casar con ella.- Sabo se golpeó con la palma de la mano abierta en la frente. A veces Luffy era demasiado sincero.

Con el comentario de Luffy, Vivi le miró. Se quedó pensando un poco.

_"¿Porqué debería casarse con ella? Supongo que da igual.. Vivi, ¿No recordabas esta sensación? ¿_ _Incómoda,verdad? "_

Vivi se levantó de del columpio en el que estaba sentada junto a Luffy y se tumbó a la vera de Nami.

Sabo, siguió mirándo a Hancock. Le resultaba bastante increíble que semejante mujer se interesase por su hermano pequeñ de una belleza innegable. Contempló cómo cada ráfaga de viento movía su pelo. Entonces, algo le llamó la atención. Y vaya si le llamó la atención. Una chica, de pelo rubio y ojos marrones se acercó a Hancock con la intención de hablarle. Vestía un vestido marrón oscuro con motas negras, sin mangas. Unas botas del mismo tacón hasta la rodilla y con un tacón ligero. Sus curvas resaltaban con el contraste del oscuro color de su vestido y el claro color de su piel. Tenía unos rasgos felinos y una sonrisa tímida. El pelo rubio, corto, lucía peinado de modo casual.

La chica, una vez vió que Hancock estudiaba, no quiso interrumpirla y se perdió entre las demás chicas del campus. El detalle que más llamó la atención de Sabo fué, que a pesar de la distancia, pudo notar el tatuaje de su mano derecha. Una serpiente verde recorría juguetona su muñeca, envolviéndola y terminando en su palma.

Luffy, que olvidó el tema de Robin una vez supo que estaba a salvo ,recordó el caramelo de los labios de Vivi. Se acercó a dónde la chica se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tumbada en el suelo. Se puso encima suya, sin llegar a aplastarla, pero sí sin dejarla escapar.

-Oi Vivi.- La aludida abrió los ojos y se lo encontró, para su disgusto y ¿gusto? demasiado cerca.- Sigo teniendo hambre.

Bastó la intervención de Luffy. Todos menos los dos implicados en la conversación estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo que Sabo olvidase momentáneamente a esa chica, que Nami y Ace perdiesen la relajación del momento y que Kaya y Usopp dejasen su conversación.

La tos de Kaya, hizo que Usopp dejase de reír.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a casa Kaya?- le preguntó.

-No estaría mal Usopp.- Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la chica.

Se despidieron de los demás, dejándolos a todos tumbados en la hierba, o contemplando el infinito cielo o con los ojos cerrados o, en el caso de Luffy, mirando a Vivi y pidiéndole caramelo.

Nami, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, abrió los ojos y se acercó al oído de Ace.

-Está anocheciendo. Avísame cuando tengas hambre. Creo que aún te debo una cena.- Ace no abrió los ojos, sólo sonrió y asintió. No quería que ese momento terminase. Lo estaba disfrutando. Un embriagador olor a mandarina lo arrullaba y poco a poco, se fue durmiendo.

* * *

-Creo que hablasteis de más, Robin.- Un chico de nariz cuadrada y alargada, guardó el teléfono por el que momentos antes Robin acababa de mantener una conversación. -Perdonad mi pregunta pero, ¿necesitáis de veras a ese bicho?

-Kaku, ¿importa a caso? Es un bichito inofensivo. -Una mujer rubia, se acomodó las lentes antes de continuar.- No afectará en absoluto a nuestro objetivo prioritario. ¿Cierto, Robin?

-No afectará Califa. Sólo me tranquiliza su cercanía.- Robin habló con un hilo de voz. Le molestaba que llamasen "bicho" a Chopper. Él era más que eso.

-Entonces, ¿debemos entender que colaborarás con nosotros? -El mismo hombre que le comunicó su situación a Robin, que prácticamente la "secuestró" ,se dirigió a ella.

-Si cumplís mis condiciones, sí Blueno.- Le respondió.

-No temas mujer.- Rob Lucci, entró en la estancia. Era el tipo de hombre que ponía la piel de gallina a Robin.- Ni dañaremos a tus amigos ni se les revelará nada de tu pasado.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Podemos abandonar Galley-La? Me pone nerviosa este sitio. Además los planos de "El arma ancestral" no creo que se encuentren aquí. -Robin se levantó. Si Iceburg la veía, se ganaría un problema que quería evitar.

* * *

Zoro miraba a Franky. Caminaban hacia el parque desde hace rato y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Zoro cada vez se sentía más incómodo pero no le dijo nada. Suspiró un par de veces. En el quinto suspiro, Franky se hartó. Detestaba notar los ojos de Zoro sobre él tan intensamente.

-¿Sucede algo? -Le preguntó.

-Supongo que no.- Empezó a mirar al suelo y a patear alguna que otra piedra que se topaba en su camino.

-Vamos Zoro, que te conozco. Cuéntamelo. -Zoro, antes de empezar a hablar le analizó lentamente con la mirada, de arriba a abajo.

-Maricón.- Suspiró- Pareces maricón Franky.

-¿Eh?- A Franky le sorprendió la declaración de Zoro en sobremanera.

-Tan sólo mírate. No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales pero... Llevas el bolso azul de Robin colgado del hombro, a Chopper en brazos cómo si fuese un perrito Yorkshire de esos y porfavor... ponte unos pantalones.

Franky se miró a sí mismo. Puso una cara de desagrado que Zoro interpretó cómo algo positivo. Cambió de brazo a Chopper, que le miraba con destellos en los ojos y lo acomodó. Con la mano libre, se peinó y acomodó el tupé. Se desabrochó un botón más de la camisa y se ajustó las gafas de sol. Movió el bolso, poniéndolo en una posición más cómoda. Miró a Zoro.

-¿A que estoy SUUUUUUUUPER fabuloso? -Franky agudizó la voz y flexionó las rodillas hacia dentro.

Zoro se quedó de piedra. Franky, divertido con la reacción de su amigo, le guiñó un ojo. La guinda del pastel. Zoro cerró los ojos, inspiró dos veces y se masajeó las sienes.

-Haré cómo si esto no hubiese sucedido Franky.

Caminaron hasta el parque en silencio y en menos tiempo del estimado. Vivi, al escucharlos, se irguió y los saludó con la mano. Los demás también se percataron de su presencia.

Lo último que vió Zoro antes de caer aplastado por alguien al suelo fué una sombra roja y un sombrero de paja.

-¡Zoro! Cuanto tiempo... -Luffy lo abrazaba y gritaba en su oído.

A Zoro no le costó reconocer la voz. Claro que la reconocía. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Se estremeció por la cercanía de Luffy.

-Tsk. Suéltame o te mato Luffy.

-Shishishishi.- La risa de Luffy casi revienta el tímpano de Zoro. -He pensado en ello...

Una sonrisa enorme le iluminó la cara cuando se levantó de encima de Zoro. En su mano derecha, la Wado Ichimongi de Zoro.

-¡ Cógeme si puedes!- gritó antes de empezar a correr.

Zoro sonrió antes de empezar a correr detrás de Luffy. Ese chico había despertado sus instintos asesinos. Otra vez.

* * *

_¡Hola nakamas! Aquí os traigo el capítulo doce de Entre pianos y pistolas. La verdad, no sé si os gustó que Robin también estuviese implicada en la trama.. Y del anterior capítulo sólo recibí un review. Sólo quería pediros porfis porfis que me deis vuestras opiniones. Significan muchísimo para seguir avanzando con la historia. Sé que quizás me he extendido un poco con este cap, pero no quise dividirlo. Espero que lo halláis disfrutado. ¡Nos leemos! _

_NereaMugiwara~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	13. Un movimiento nocturno

Anteriormente...

Una sonrisa enorme le iluminó la cara cuando se levantó de encima de Zoro. En su mano derecha, la Wado Ichimongi de Zoro.

-¡Cógeme si puedes!- gritó antes de empezar a correr.

Zoro sonrió antes de empezar a correr detrás de Luffy. Ese chico había despertado sus instintos asesinos. Otra vez.

* * *

Cruzó las piernas en su silla. Se aburría ya de tanta monotonía.

-Oi, Hachi.

-¿Nyu?- Su amigo le miró, buscando algún tipo de señal de peligro, más, lo único que encontró fueron los mismos sádicos ojos y la misma sonrisa retorcida.

-La hecho de menos. -su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿A Shirley? -Hachi alzó una ceja, aunque, teniendo en cuenta la proximidad que tenía una de la otra, parecía que había levantado las dos.

-También hecho a mi hermana en falta. Pero hablo de otra chica. - Arlong se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. -Esa pelirroja ... Nos hace falta.

-Lo prometiste Arlong, prometiste no volver a llamarla. -Hachi se levantó de su silla también, empujando un poco la mesa que tenía delante.

-¿Conoces el truco de cruzar los dedos para anular una promesa? -Se giró y escrutó con la mirada a Hachi. -El rubio ya no está con ella. No tiene protección.

-No me convence Arlong. Nami es una buena dibujante, y el conseguir dinero también está bien pero... no me convence.

-Admite, que sus servicios son de ayuda. Los asteroides no se consiguen solos. Esa mujer embauca muy bien.

-Arlong...

A Hachi no le dió tiempo a terminar la frase, el rudo nadador abandonó la estancia, dejándolo solo y con un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

Rob Lucci dió vueltas a su whisky con hielo. Disfrutaba viendo cómo el hielo se diluía con el licor. El salón de Robin era únicamente iluminado por las crepitantes llamas de la fogata de la chimenea. Su fiel paloma lo acompañaba, como siempre, posada en su hombro izquierdo.

Cerró un poco los ojos, disfrutando de la melodía que, momentos antes, Robin había puesto en la minicadena. El Canon en Re Mayor de Pachelbel sonó por segunda vez esa noche. Cada nota que sonaba, le resultaba exacta y precisa. Preciosa. En su mente, admitió que la neva incorporación al CP9 tenía un gran gusto musical.

Dieron las dos de la mañana en su reloj de muñeca. Miró el sofá contiguo al suyo. Era amplio, con suficiente espacio para tres personas y en él, descansaba Robin.

La observó. El pelo le tapaba los hombros aunque estuviese recogido en una coleta. Sobre su pecho, un libro cerrado. No podía ver sus ojos, ya fuera o por la oscuridad, o por las sombras, o por que estaban cerrados. La chica se removió.

No sabiendo porqué, quizás por un sexto sentido, Robin notó que la observaban. Era una sensación incómoda. Despertó de su ligero sueño y abrió los ojos lentamente. Buscó al dueño de esa mirada y no tardó en encontrarse con los fríos y duros ojos de Rob Lucci. Parpadeó y le aguantó la mirada cómo si de un duelo se tratase. Deslizó la vista por el rostro de su acompañante. Sus rasgos, duros pero suaves, le recordaron a un felino.

Sonrió al imaginárselo como un gatito pequeño jugando con su bola de lana. De un solo movimiento, se levantó.

-Mis disculpas, Lucci. Creo que debería retirarme a mi habitación.

Lucci volvió su mirada al whisky.

-De acuerdo.

Una vez en las escaleras, Robin paró al tercer escalón al notar que la seguía.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó.

-No puedo dejarte sola. Medidas cautelares.

-Creí haber aclarado antes que no opondría resistencia.

-Lo sé. Pero, ¿y si te pasase algo?

Robin despegó los labios con clara intención de replicar pero los volvió a juntar ahorrándose su sarcástico comentario. Dejándolo pasar, retomó su camino y subió las escaleras.

En su cuarto, Robin tomó su pijama y se fue al baño. No tardó en volver más de dos minutos con el pelo cepillado y con el pijama ya puesto. Se acostó en su cama y rodó, dándole la espalda a Lucci que ya había tomado asiento en su escritorio y seguía con la copa de whisky en la mano.

-Buenas noches, Robert.

Este se acomodó en la silla. haciéndola rechinar para disgusto de Robin. Dio un trago y le respondió:

-Que descanses, Robin.

* * *

Su garfio repicaba a cada leve movimiento ,a cada pequeño giro que daba en su cama. La inquietud lo estaba consumiendo. No era quién de dormir. Sus metas le parecían muy lejanas y sus ambiciones crecían más y más a cada instante. Planeaba una y otra vez cómo lograr el poder de Arabasta, cómo arrebatarle el poder a Cobra, pero todo lo maquinado, tenía algún fallo. Siguió dando vueltas.

Una vuelta. Dos vueltas.

Esa noche no iba a dormir, estaba seguro.

Una vuelta. Dos vueltas.

Tenía claro su objetivo.

Una vuelta. Dos vueltas.

La cama era grande, pero le pareció pequeña. Cuando quiso darse cuenta,estaba cayendo. El suelo estaba frío. Y se había dado un buen golpe.

Cómo piezas de un puzzle, cómo argollas de una cadena. Todo empezaba a encajar. Poco a poco, su plan, iba tomando forma. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero debía perfeccionarlo.

Tenía claro su objetivo, ahora sólo se trataba de alcanzarlo.

* * *

_¿Capítulo número trece? Aquí os traigo el capítulo número trece, dedicado especialmente a los malotes de mi corazón. Sé que es bastante breve, espero que me perdonéis ese detalle. Insisto, dejadme vuestras opiniones, me ayudan a continuar y me inspiran. Y, si tengo algún fallo, porfavor, reportadmelo. ¡Sayonara! _

_NereaMugiwara~_


	14. Una lasaña

Anteriormente...

La cama era grande, pero le pareció pequeña. Cuando quiso darse cuenta,estaba cayendo. El suelo estaba frío. Y se había dado un buen golpe.

Cómo piezas de un puzzle, cómo argollas de una cadena. Todo empezaba a encajar. Poco a poco, su plan, iba tomando forma. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero debía perfeccionarlo.

Tenía claro su objetivo, ahora sólo se trataba de alcanzarlo.

* * *

Ace miró por su ventana. Había dormido hasta el mediodía e, inusualmente, no pudo volver a coinciliar el sueño de nuevo. Allá abajo, en las calles ,las personas iban y venían de sus quehaceres diarios. Un muy reducido número de toda la multitud sonreía y Ace, observaba cómo a lo largo de día, iban perdiendo la sonrisa. Llegó a imaginarse sus vidas. ¿Era él uno de ellos también? Desechó la idea tan pronto cómo la concibió.

Se levantó y se desperezó. Quería abrigarse. Dormir en boxers es muy cómodo pero en ese momento, se estaba congelando. Apenas distinguía las sombras de los objetos de su cuarto gracias a la tenue luz que la ventana con la persiana entreabierta le brindaba. Buscó a tientas la pared y el interruptor pero, a los dos pasos, tropezó y chocó con el frío suelo.

Maldijo y juró un buen rato. Escuchó el ronquido del causante de su caída y le dedicó una mirada de puro rencor. Luffy dormía plácidamente en el suelo, acaparando la mitad de la alfombra con los brazos y las piernas totalmente estiradas. Por la cabeza de Ace pasaron mil endemoniadas formas de despertarlo pero, lo dejó pasar. Al fin y al cabo, no era culpa suya el ser sonámbulo.

De pié, cogió una camiseta aún en penumbra. En el pasillo, un delicioso aroma deleitó su sentido del olfato. Queso. Pasta. Bechamel. Salsa de tomate. Carne.

Reconoció el olor de la deliciosa lasaña especial de Sabo. Lo pensó dos veces antes de correr a la cocina. Sabo tendía a cocinarla o bien cuándo se trataba de una ocasión especial o bien cuándo quería algo.  
Paró en el baño y se aseó. Se peinó y se miró en el espejo. Quizás se estuviese volviendo un arrogante.  
Volvió a su cometido inicial : Lasaña.  
Caminó por el rojo y negro pasillo, llegando frente a la oscura puerta de su cocina. Antes de girar el pomo, unas risas llegaron a sus oídos. Reconoció la de Sabo, y creyó reconocer la otra. La había escuchado la noche anterior mientras cenaban.

Entró en la cocina, encontrándose a Nami y a Sabo mirándole. Sabo estalló en carcajadas aún más estridentes que las anteriores y Nami luchó por contener su risa. Cosa que no consiguió.  
Ace buscó al ocasionante de sus risas, él también quería reírse al fin y al cabo. Pero, para su desgracia, se vió a sí mismo. Sus boxers con pequeños Volkswagen de colores estampados. Su camiseta, negra y con letras rojas. No hubiese sido tan malo si en la camiseta no estuviesen impresas las palabras "Me encanta el sexo".

Vale, las risas tenían sentido. Si él estuviese en el lugar de Sabo, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, salió de la cocina. Volvió con unos vaqueros y la misma camiseta pero oculta bajo una chaqueta gris. Le gustaba esa camiseta, no era su estilo pero había sido un regalo de Thatch. En la cocina estilo italiano, sólo estaba Sabo, vigilando el horno.

-Esto... -Con la vergüenza reciente, Ace no sabía cómo preguntar por Nami.

-Vino a traernos la sudadera que se dejó Luffy en el parque. -Demasiados años conociendo a Ace.

-Me la pudo dar ayer.

-Supongo que se la daría Vivi.

-Aham.. ya veo.

-La he invitado a comer, ¿Te importa?- Sabo despegó la mirada del horno para ponerla sobre su hermano.

-¿Por qué debería importarme?- El tono de indiferencia no le había resultado. Quizás Sabo no quería pedirle nada ni tampoco le parecía una situación especial. Quizás sólo quisiese impresionar a Nami con sus dotes culinarias.

-No lo sé señor "Me-encanta-el-sexo"-Sonrió pícaramente y volvió a dedicar su atención a la enorme fuente que ocupaba al completo el horno.

Sin replicar, cómo el buen chico que era, tomó asiento en la mesa e ignoró el comentario de Sabo. Quizás la segunda mirada de rencor de la mañana se la dedicase a él. Quizás.

Buscó con la mirada a Nami, sin suerte. Sabo suspiró.

-Está en el baño.

Un grito agudo y otro no tan agudo llegaron a la cocina, haciendo retumbar los tímpanos de los chicos y poniéndoles el vello de punta. Estos, corrieron hacia el lugar de dónde salieron los gritos, llegando al baño. En la puerta, Luffy estaba recostado, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Ace.

-Bueno.. -Luffy se rascó la cabeza con confusión.- La verdad es que entré en el baño. No sé qué hacía Nami, pero no tenía puesta la camiseta y tenía una tela al rededor del pecho. No sé qué tanto le molestó. Yo os veo muchas veces sin camiseta. Y en la playa las chicas llevan esos chismes.

Sabo se dió con la mano abierta en la frente y la mandíbula de Ace tocó el suelo. Luffy no conocía lo que era la íntimidad. Ni la propia ni la ajena. Y era inocente. Demasiado inocente.

-¡Luffy te voy a matar!- La cólera de Nami atravesó la puerta en forma de grito. A Ace le entraron las mismas ganas de estrangular a su hermano.- Con las prisas, por la mañana me puse el sujetador mal y me lo estaba ajustando. ¡Idiota! ¡Se llama antes de entrar! Que poco oportuno eres.

-Lo siento Nami. Perdón. -Aunque Nami no pudiese verle, Luffy puso pucheritos.

-Joder. Empezamos viendo a Ace en boxers, ahora me ha visto a mí Luffy desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sólo falta Sabo.

Ace y Luffy miraron a su hermano, que se hacía el loco.

-¿Qué? -preguntó cuándo las perforadoras miradas se hicieron molestas.

-No la cagues. -Respondieron los dos chicos de pelo negro.

* * *

-Gracias por la comida Igaram. -Vivi se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Ya te vas?- Don Cobra se extrañó. Normalmente Vivi se quedaba y durante el café comentaban lo sucedido en la semana.

-La verdad... Quiero practicar cello antes de salir.

-Está bien.- La semilla de la duda afloró en la mente del poderoso empresario.

Subió escalón por escalón lentamente, arrastrando su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó encima de la cama. El techo de su cuarto estaba decorado con arabescos marroquíes de color marfil. Los observó un rato. Mirándolos bien, parecían representar la vida. Ya no era pura estética. A partir de uno, nacen más. Hasta el más recóndito, tiene una relación con el principal. Todo tiene un comienzo, unas raíces. Un significado.

Buscó su teléfono. Marcó el número de Franky. Dió el tono, pero sonaba el contestador. No fue hasta la tercera llamada que este, respondió el teléfono.

-Super Franky al aparato. -Tras él, había bastante alboroto.

-Hola Franky. -A Vivi se le escapó una sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces esta tarde?

-Quería ir a casa de Robin. Chopper no deja de llorar. ¿Y tú, pequeña?

-Oh.- La decepción se escapó de sus labios pero trató de que no se le volviera a notar.- Pues yo nada, por eso te llamaba. Pero ahora tengo que llamar a Nami.

-Super. Si quieres, cuándo deje a Chopper con Robin, puedo llamarte. No creo que tarde mucho. ¿Qué te pasa esta vez?

-Esto...- Vivi se mordió el labio inferior excesivamente fuerte.- Franky, no quiero depender de ti cada vez que tenga un problema. Sea cuál sea. Siempre recurro a ti. Que si estoy hecha un lío, te llamo. Que si necesito ayuda con los trabajos y maquetas, te llamo. Que si me aburro, te llamo. Debes aburrirte ya de mí.

-Cállate enana. Aquí el que dice si me aburro de ti o no soy yo. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte y me acompañas a casa de Robin? -interrumpió.

-Sólo si puedo llevar a Carue. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

-Mmmm...- Al otro lado de la línea, Franky hacía sufrir a Vivi.- Sigo diciendo que tener un pato miniatura es de niñas pijas. Ahora a parte de enana te llamaré pija. -Se burló.

-Pues vale. ¿A que hora vienes?

-Salgo ahora de los astilleros. Espera un momento.- Franky intentó tapar el auricular antes de hablar. - ¡TontoBerg! ¡Me marcho ya! -gritó reventándole el tímpano a Vivi. Bajó el volumen de su voz.- Nos vemos en veinte minutos micro-pija.

-Sayonara Bakanky.

-Oi veo que mejoras en las clases de japonés... Ya me dirás todo lo que me acabas de llamar cuándo llegue. Adiós.- colgó antes de que Vivi respondiese. Conocía la facilidad con la que podían hablar por teléfono. Podría hablar con ella todo el camino hasta su casa. Pero mejor no.

El cabello azul de la chica golpeaba levemente su espalda cuándo esta se puso a saltar encima de la cama. Cayó tumbada en la cama y volvió a mirar el techo. Hipnotizada por los arabescos, se perdió en el mundo de la inconsciencia y los sueños.

* * *

-¡Ah! Qué buena que estaba.- Suspiró Luffy.

-Eres un cocinero nato, Sabo. -Nami se levantó de la mesa haciendo ademán de recoger los platos.

-Porfavor, no te molestes. -Sabo sentó a Nami de nuevo.

Forcejearon con un plato entre ambos. A los diez minutos estaban ambos frente al fregadero intentando lavar el mismo plato. No lo había soltado ninguno. Ace los observaba, entre molesto y divertido. El jabón recorría las manos de Nami y Sabo, deslizándose traviesamente por sus muñecas y terminando en sus codos, dónde finalmente, caía al suelo, formando un pequeño charco.

Luffy se levantó hacia la nevera y cuándo estuvo junto a Nami y Sabo eructó fuertemente, cómo Nami nunca había escuchado. De la impresión dio un paso hacia atrás para regañar a Luffy por sus malos modales. Su tacón derecho resbaló en el pequeño charco y se torció el tobillo. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y cerró los ojos, aceptando la caída y el consecuente golpe.

Ace observaba todo cómo si ocurriese a cámara lenta. Intentó levantarse, pero no llegó a tiempo. Luffy se acercaba hacia ellos, pero tampoco llegaría. Sabo intentó alcanzarla pero lo único que consiguió fue resbalar él también. Intentó amortiguar la caída de Nami, pero no pudo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue parar su propia caída con las manos, cayendo encima de Nami sin llegar a aplastarla y con los rostros, totalmente ruborizados, a escasos centímetros.

-Hala Nami, ya la cagó Sabo también. -Luffy, en vez de ayudarles, se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

Ace negó con la cabeza al aire y les ayudó a incorporarse. Mientras Sabo recogía el plato del suelo ,o más bien, sus trozos, Ace llevó a Nami a una silla y le puso una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, dónde el golpe había sido de todo menos débil.

El rubor en las mejillas de Nami no desaparecía pero, a Ace le parecía precioso. Intentó algo para alivianar la tensión.

-Oi Nami...

-¿Sí? -le miró.

-¿Sabes cuánto pesa un oso polar?

Luffy se acercó y empezó a emocionarse.

-Oh oh, ya sé. -Decía- Quizás siete billones de toneladas. -Se impresionó de su propia deducción y sus ojos centellearon.- O... ¡cinco mil millones de billones de toneladas!

Nami y Ace ignoraron su comentario.

-Sorpréndeme Ace.- sonrió.

-Lo suficiente cómo para romper el hielo.

Sabo, Luffy y Nami miraron a Ace. Sabo quiso darse de golpes contra una pared. Siendo hermano suyo, ¿cómo era que no sabía ligar?. Luffy no lo entendió. Nami rió la pequeña gracia de Ace.

-La verdad no me lo esperaba. -Nami se levantó de la silla sosteniendo ella misma la bolsa de hielo. -Voy un momento al baño. Y esta vez, Luffy llama antes de entrar.

Sabo y Luffy no la vieron irse. Se acercaron rápidamente a Ace, cada uno con sus distintas razones.

-Ace, si un oso polar vive en el polo norte, dónde todo es hielo y pesa lo suficiente para romper el hielo... ¿No se ahogaría en el agua de debajo? -preguntó Luffy con lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos.

-¿De verdad has dicho esa burrada? -preguntó Sabo.

-Lo primero, sí, lo he dicho. Lo has escuchado. Es de mi propia cosecha. Y Luffy... no lo pienses. Es un chiste. -respondió.

Pero Luffy ya no estaba en la cocina. Salió corriendo. Sabo se dio la vuelta y suspiró exageradamente para que Ace le prestase atención.

-A veces no sé cómo es que somos hermanos. Me extraña que le gustes a Nami.

Ace buscaba una respuesta para la primera frase cuándo respasó y asimiló la segunda.

-¿Puedes explicarte hermanito?

-Oh por favor, ¿quién se reiría de algo tan...? Está claro. Le gustas.

* * *

Gomen. ¿A que odiáis los exámenes tanto cómo yo? Bueno, ya sé que el chiste del oso polar es viejo, pero a mi me parece un clásico. Nos leemos pronto. O eso espero. Me pongo cómo fecha límite el 14 de Mayo.

Ah y otra cosa. Cuándo Vivi dice, y cito textualmente "Sayonara, bakanky" se despide de él cómo lo hace Iceberg. "Sayonara" viene siendo "Adiós". "Bakanky" es una fusión entre "Idiota + Franky". Resumiendo, se despide de él con un "Adiós Franky idiota".

Sayonara minna.

NereaMugiwara~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	15. Un saco de boxeo y un libro de derecho

Anteriormente...

Ace buscaba una respuesta para la primera frase cuándo respasó y asimiló la segunda.

-¿Puedes explicarte hermanito?

-Oh por favor, ¿quién se reiría de algo tan...? Está claro. Le gustas.

* * *

Tras despedirse de los chicos, Nami caminó hasta la quinta avenida. Allí se dio cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había estado con ellos. Cualquiera diría que ya había anochecido.

_"Maldito invierno. Deja que el sol se quede un poco, hombre."_

Las calles, a pesar de ser a penas las siete de la tarde y ser un Sábado, estaban desiertas en comparación a otros días. Nami imaginó la típica planta rodadora de los desiertos corriendo por la carretera, por la que circulaban desmedidos coches que, al no haber control policíaco, aprovechaban para pasar de los 20 km/hora estipulados en zona urbana. Las pocas personas que paseaban, lo hacían a paso veloz.

Sonrió para sí al imaginarse encontrando por casualidad a Ace en una calle cualquiera y sus consecuencias... Muchas probabilidades que dependían del hecho de encontrarlo o no.

Cómo ya casi era costumbre, se puso los cascos y siguió su camino.

La tarde se le había pasado volando, jugando al twister con Sabo y Luffy y jugando al Tekken 5 con Ace, quién siempre le acababa ganando por paliza. Poco antes de salir, al despedirse, al intentar dar dos besos a Sabo, ambos giraron la cara para el lado opuesto, provocando un ligero roce en los labios que casi mata de la vergüenza a Nami. Tras eso, notó a Ace algo más frígido, tal vez enfadado. Luffy salió con ella y la acompañó hasta Farragut Square, dónde lo esperaba Zoro. "Viejos tiempos que rememorar" había dicho antes de salir disparado sin despedirse.

Saliendo de su mundo de fantasía en el que ya parecía arder y consumirse, se puso alerta. Algo no andaba bien. Aún con peatones en las aceras, sintió que la seguían.

* * *

Ace volvió a su habitación y se tiró encima de la cama. Con las manos en la cara, ocultándose, ahogó un grito.

No llegaba a entender porqué se sentía así. Le dolía el pecho, ardía por dentro y lo consumía la rabia. Arrancarle la cabeza a alguien en ese momento era poco.

Notaba como si, en el estómago tuviese una burbuja llena de aire que necesitaba explotar para alivianar el tremendo peso que sentía. Apretó su abdomen, intentando hacerla desaparecer. Nada.

Decidió desquitarse con el saco. Lo necesitaba.

Se puso en pié y salió del apartamento con las llaves en la mano. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a los sótanos y una vez frente a la puerta número 32, entró a su pequeño refugio.

Su preciado gimnasio. Simple, conciso y con olor a cerrado. No era muy grande, pero contaba con lo esencial y estrictamente necesario para convertirlo en un gimnasio.

Repasó con la mirada la estantería de pesas, la pequeña silla para sostener las pesas mayores de 25 kilos y el pequeño tatami en el que practicaba cuándo hacía taekwondo. Necesitaban urgentemente una limpieza. Pero lo primero es lo primero.

Se puso sus guantes, los negros. Se mantenían limpios gracias a la pequeña cajita que los guardaba bajo la estantería de pesas. Los ató cómo pudo con la boca, notando el sabor amargo y seco de la tela y se puso en posición de evasión. Delante suya, el voluptuoso e intimidante saco de boxeo granate que le regalaron al cumplir los dieciséis esperaba su primer golpe. Cabe decir, que estaba muy muy sucio por el desuso. Con cada puñetazo, un par de motas de polvo caían al suelo. Los 200 kilos se resistían a cada golpe, intentando devolverlo sin éxito alguno, balanceándose.

Ace incrementó la fuerza ejercida y el saco se contoneó con más fuerza, todavía intentando golpear vanalmente a su agresor, quien aprovechaba cada movimiento o bien para esquivarlo o bien para dar con más fuerza su siguiente golpe.

Golpeó una y otra vez ,hasta que le dolieron los nudillos, dejando la rabia y la impotencia grabada en cada golpe, y ni entonces paró. Su respiración se agitó y según la fuerza del golpe, dejaba escapar gruñidos o gritos.

-No deberías presionarte tanto, hermano.- La calmada voz de Sabo llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que recuperase la rabia de la que momentos antes había logrado librarse.

Físicamente, ni se inmutó. O quizás si pudo, incrementó la dureza de sus movimientos. Sabía que seguía ahí pero no le importó.

* * *

Corrió por el callejón hasta que se topó con la pared que le impedía escapar.

Movió la mano hasta su cadera, dónde reposaba escondida bajo el pantalón su arma.

Intentó relajar la respiración, hasta el punto en el que sólo se le escapaba un mínimo jadeo.

Flexionó las piernas y esperó a su perseguidor.

Esperó a uno de sus mayores temores.

Esperó a que él apareciese.

Reaccionó tarde cuándo un trapo ocultó parte de su cara y la arrastró, haciendo que su pistola cayese al suelo.

Las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente, no la dejaron en absoluto tranquila.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, pequeña pelirroja.

* * *

Sabo salió a tomar el aire. No sabía nada de Luffy y ver a Ace en ese estado le llevó a dejarlo desahogarse en soledad. Él no quería besar a Nami ni mucho menos, pero parecía que Ace lo veía cómo un acto premeditado. Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó por el parque central, pateando piedrecitas. No miraba por dónde caminaba, y al parecer la persona con la que chocó en el camino, tampoco.

Un libro de derecho romano cayó al suelo. Sabo cerró los ojos por el impacto, habían chocado con la cabeza. Se agachó cómo pudo ,buscando el libro. Pero coincidió de nuevo con esa persona. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

Sabo miró cómo la chica que había visto en Amazon Lily se sobaba la cabeza con expresión dolorida. La chica cuándo le miró, lo hizo con rencor.

-Perdona, lo siento mucho. No prestaba atención y.. - empezó.

-Tranquilo, no es nada.

-Soy Sabo. Siento la torpeza.- Se levantó con el libro en la mano y tendiéndole la otra a la chica.

-Margaret. -no aceptó la mano de Sabo y se levantó por sí sola. Sabo, queriendo alargar su conversación con ella, siguió.

-¿Estás en Amazon Lily por casualidad?

-Esto.. ¿cómo lo sabes?- Si Sabo tuviese que describir el aspecto de Margaret sería algo cómo un término medio entre asustada y curiosa.

-No, no lo interpretes mal. El otro día te vi junto a Hancock.

-¿Conoces a la princesa serpiente? -Preguntó casi con adoración al pronunciar cada sílaba del nombre por el que se conocía a Hancock en Amazon Lily.

-Algo así. Ella y mi hermano Luffy ..-miró a Margaret antes de continuar- realmente no sé que tipo de relación tienen.

-¿Luffy? Ah,ya veo. No sabía que tenía hermanos. - Miró el reloj de su muñeca, haciendo que Sabo se volviese a fijar en el tatuaje de la serpiente. -Debería irme. Cerrarán las puertas dentro de poco.

-Bueno, un placer Margaret. Espero volver a verte. -sonrió tratando de disfrazar su desilusión.

-Igualmente. Adiós. -Se puso de puntillas y besó a Sabo en la mejilla antes de salir prácticamente corriendo hacia su universidad.

Sabo rozó con la mano libre la mejilla que besó Margaret y con una sonrisa volvió a seguir con su paseo. No se dio cuenta de que seguía con el libro de derecho romano en la mano hasta que estuvo a cuatro calles de su casa.

-No sé si esto es muy bueno para mí o muy malo para ella.

* * *

Gomen, gomen, siento el retraso, pero supongo que estaré cómo muchos otros escritores adolescentes.. hasta el cuello de exámenes.

No sé para qué pongo fecha límite, si no la respeto.. Gomen. Y gracias a los Guest, por los reviews :)

Sayonara.

Nerea Mugiwara~


End file.
